Naruto: The Infamous Conduit Wars
by AndreZanu
Summary: Time has passed since Cole Macgrath saved the earth from The Beast. And alot has changed. The plague died but many conduits lived years have passed now Conduits are all over the world. Put into three Categories. The Lesser, Major, and Primes. A conduit war is coming. And a young prime conduit boy named Naruto is in the middle of it. Will he be a patron saint? Or the second Beast?
1. Welcome To Konoha City

_When Cole Macgrath activated the RFI to kill all conduits and stop the plague. The plan was only half of a success... The plague was successfully killed, but the conduits were not. Those conduits passed on their genes to their children. Generations happened and conduits have grown into a noticeable minority. Powerful families of conduits have sprung up from the shadows and are targeted by the DUP, the government's combat force against conduits. The DUP has been able to capture many conduits dead or alive. There are still many conduits who are in the shadows and keep slipping through the fingers of the DUP... One of them was a boy... with the name of a powerful conduits clan. A Prime Conduit. _

_Uzumaki Naruto._

The streets of the city of Konoha were always bustling with traffic and crowds. You could say it was something like what Empire City used to be long ago before, you know, it blew up. It had quite a bit of lawlessness like New Marais. It never was quite like it because of the DUP. The DUP was a Government funded Organization that lived to capture conduits, dead or alive. Nobody knew what they did with the conduits who were captured alive. It's mostly left to everyone's imagination. But one thing for sure is that they had the weapons to take down conduits. You see, standard guns can possibly kill conduits, but all conduits have enhanced everything. Brains, meaning they find school easy compared to most people. Physical ability is enhanced as well, seeing that most conduits are faster and stronger. Most of them engage in parkour activities. And they have enhanced healing. A gunshot wound can heal in a matter of minutes, even seconds for the stronger conduits. So the guns the DUP uses are RFI guns. Deadly beams that destroy a conduit's body, it hurts both humans and conduits alike. Weapons like that are dangerous for conduits.

In the bustling streets of Konoha, a boy was running from those guns the DUP possessed. He was clearly a conduit. His speed was remarkably high and his strength and agility was way above average. His parkour abilities indicated that he has run from trouble before, many times. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the few surviving members of the great major conduit family house known as the Uzumaki. Naruto was a lean, but noticeably athletic and muscular kid. He was 16, with a height of 5'6. He had a bit of an attitude problem towards people, and he was normally hot-headed and rather way less according to most people who ever crossed his path. His hair was a blond golden color that was unruly and a little spiky and long, hanging down right above his azure blue eyes, which was normal. What wasn't quite normal about him was that he had 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheeks, a side effect of certain strong Uzumaki conduits. His clothes consisted of a burnt orange sleeveless shirt with the kanji whirlpool on the front. Over the shirt he wore a black short-sleeved unzipped hoodie that had the red symbol of the Uzumaki clan on the back. He wore black, a little skinny but stretchy pants that allowed alot of movement for him when he was in a jam(like now) and lightweight, white Adidas shoes with black stripes, that cover up to his ankles. Also, which is pretty common for kids to wear nowadays, Naruto had a couple of visible tattoos. He had one on his left forearm that seemed to be a the head of a verocious roaring fox. On the lower part of his left shoulder had the kanji of "fox" in a really fancy style of writing. On his right bicep he had the Kanji of Kurama. The backstory of that? Apparently he met a little nine tailed fox "conduit" that died protecting him from DUP agents when he was a kid. Nobody knew if it was exactly true though. He also had a backpack that held money. Money he stole from other people to survive by cleaning and eating. He also wore a black G-Shock watch that he wore on his right hand, that he also nonetheless, stole. He also had a necklace of a hexagonal prism diamond, a present that his unknown God-Mother gave to him. Naruto also had a a strange whirlpool type of tattoo on his stomach. It always appeared when he was using his powers, or really angry.

Naruto was running from the DUP, who wore armored suits and held some pretty nasty looking guns. It was a regular afternoon routine for Naruto. He'd always go out of his way and find DUP groups patrolling the streets and start trouble with them. People often called him crazy for picking fights with them, but hey, whenever you have no family, AND you're labelled a potential Prime conduit level, you basically only live to pick fights with the DUP. They're the reason why his mom and dad are dead and his brother, Menma, has gone missing. Not that he was really close to his brother from the beginning, but that was the only family he knew, since his parents were killed by the DUP the night he was born.

Anyway, Naruto started climbing buildings in order to escape from the DUP. He would fight them but the group of agents chasing him suddenly grew to a large number so he started taking to the rooftops to flee them, but they kept tracking him. The chase lasted for about till nightfall, he maneuvered through the City of Konoha effortlessly. He lost them by flipping up his hoodie and diving into a crowd of people. The DUP then gave up as they lost him. Satisfied with his escape Naruto started walking around alleyways, trying to find a place to just chill on his own. He sat on the ground in a random alley of the city and started to doze off.

As Naruto was sleeping he started hearing noises that forced him to wake up and stand up in alarm. When he focused his vision on the environment around him he saw a gang of people in red hoodies They had skulls on the front of their hoodies and each of them had either a rifle or a shotgun slung across their backs. Naruto immediately knew what he was looking at. A conduit street gang known as The Reapers.

You see, whenever night fell in Konoha City, that was when conduits started coming out of hiding, since that was where the DUP surveillance would calm down a bit. Since no conduit ever goes to school, since they usually don't need to go because of the fact that their brains are much higher of intelligence, they do whatever. Some of these conduits however, got up and creating gangs all over. One of the stronger major gangs was The Reapers. The Reapers were a ruthless gang that did what they want, usually causing many bad types of crime from robberies, rapes, and many times, murder. They usually target people out of being wronged by them somehow but for some reason, since Naruto was born, the conduits were always out to capture him alive and bring him to some place.

Out of all the red hooded reapers one of them had a white, greyish skinny trench coat that had bloodstains, signaling that he killed many people with it on with the hood down, revealing his face, he also had black pants and shoes. His face was covered by bandages from the nose down. But he had small brown eyes that had an evil glint in them. He also had hair similar to Naruto's but it was brown. His weapon instead of a gun, was a giant sword that had a whole in the middle. The man was known as one of the Major conduits named Zabuza Momochi.

"Hello, Naruto" Zabuza coldly said. "You've been quite a pain to deal with, refusing my orders and all. How about you listen to me this time? You, are coming with us, I think the leader of our gang would like to see you, for reasons I don't know". Naruto's azure blue eyes changed into a crimson deadly red, with black slits as people. That was the Seishogan, a special conduit eye gene that the Uzumaki clan was known for. It could see which person was a conduit or not, and it could also read somebody's movements and see their conduit energy, it was really similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan. Unlike the Sharingan though, they could also read emotions through some sort of degree. "There is no way in hell that I'll go with you Zabuza! You and the rest of your stupid red clad psychos can all go to hell!" Naruto growled. Zabuza seemed to smile at the back talk Naruto was giving to him. "So I guess we'll have to take you down first? You may be a prime conduit but you don't even know how to use your powers well! Are you sure you can take us all down? Zabuza said, gesturing to the rather large number of reapers behind him. Naruto just stood there, scanning the area of Reapers behind Zabuza. "_30... 40 Lesser conduits! I'd take them all on but this guy, Zabuza... He's a problem! I can't mess with him."_ Naruto then decided on the plan he intended for Zabuza and his lackeys. He lunged.

Zabuza was a little surprised by Naruto's bold attempt, but was also amused as he and the gang of Reapers lunged at him also. But instead of attacking the Reapers, Naruto threw a ball of mixed of smoke and gold fire at the ground and caused a huge disruptive black, gold flame tipped ash cloud that obscured everybody's vision. When the smoke cleared Zabuza spotted Naruto climbing up a building and making his escape. Zabuza growled and then barked orders at his Reaper members.

"Don't let him escape! The Mrs. wants the Yellow Flash's Brat alive! And not terribly maimed! So make sure you don't cut off any limbs!"

The Reapers then dispersed with Zabuza, all chasing down Naruto. The blond was noticeably faster than the Reapers but they had numbers on him which made him have to be careful of which building he was jumping too. Naruto almost escaped them until he stepped on a glass ceiling on the building of a mall. He instantly broke through the grass and fell through hitting many objects violently on the way down. If it wasn't for him being a conduit, Naruto would have died from the fall. Naruto was badly injured but he was healing rapidly, so he got up and kept running. The Reapers were catching up with him.

Naruto never really understood why the Reapers wanted him, ever since he left the hideout that his brother set up for him, they were always on his tail. Little did Naruto know, the strange tattoo on his stomach linked him with the reapers in some sort of way. It seems that he has some of the sinister energy that the Reapers all emit.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall. A boy was also running from a conduit gang. Though it was not the Reapers, it was also an equally powerful group. The Cursed or Corrupted. The Cursed consisted of people who wore purple as their gang colors. One thing that really stood out was these marks that appeared on their bodies, spreading as if it was like an infection. These were cursed marks. Given by the leader of the cursed gang. These curse marks cause mind control and they enhance the abilities of conduits. The cursed was chasing a 16-year-old raven haired boy, who's unnatural speed and agility indicated that he was a prime conduit, like Naruto. The Raven haired boy had a physique similar to Naruto's but he was noticeably taller than him, standing at 5'8. The boy's face was fair, the type of looks that most girls would drool over. He wore a a black deep v-neck tank and over that he was wearing a purple button short-sleeved shirt that was also unbuttoned. He had clean slim brown colored skater chinos, with white purple-tipped polo hi-top shoes. He had a white black striped ring on his right ring finger. and a white G-Shock Watch on his Left hand, which he paid for. He also had a necklace with a symbol of a red and white fan on it. In fact, that same fan symbol was also on the back of his shirt. It indicated that he was a member of the infamous clan known as the Uchiha. They were made of at least major conduits or higher, like the Uzumaki. Crossing their path in a negative way always ended badly for others. The boy proudly wore that symbol on his back. This boy like Naruto and most people his age, he was adorned with his own set of tattoos. He had a tattoo of a smallish dragon that was wrapped around his right forearm, he had the kanji of "Dragon" on his right shoulder. He had a tattoo of the Uchiha symbol on the inner part of his left wrist. The boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The Cursed were after Sasuke for the same reason that the Reapers were after Naruto, the leader wanted him alive for some unknown reason. As the gap between Naruto and Sasuke closed and they indirectly got trapped between the two gangs in the middle of the mall, where a bunch of random humans were screaming, crying, or panicking, they jumped in recognition of each other.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be somewhere else pissing off some DUP! Why the hell are the Reapers after you? What did you do?" Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Idiot how are you going to be accusing me of stupid shit? You're the one that's getting attacked by The Cursed! What did _you _do?" Sasuke then retorted "I don't know man! They just want me alive for their boss or whatever! It's weird" Naruto's eyes widened. He then mumbled "Strange... The Reapers want me for the same reason." Sasuke cut into Naruto's thoughts "We'll talk later! I was on my way to a party until these assholes showed up! We're cornered we're going to have to fight our way out of here!" Sasuke's eyes went into the Sharingan, likewise Naruto's activated the Seishogan. Naruto then said, "we'll do a twin flamed attack on them like old times?" Sasuke just grinned at Naruto's suggestion. "That sounds perfect!"

Naruto and Sasuke both charged flames into their hands. Naruto's was golden while Sasuke's was black. They both then jumped up high into the air and shot their fire cannons towards the ground. Instead of burning straight through the ground, the ball mixed with black and gold flames then flattened into a burning spinning disk and expanded. Burning the Reapers and Cursed in a wide range. After the flames dispersed the Cursed and The Reapers were both either dead or unconscious. The only ones who were still standing but injured was the Major of The Reapers, Zabuza and the Major of the Cursed, a white-haired man named Kimimaro. Kimimaro had 2 dots on his forehead indicating that he was a Kaguya clan member, a clan that used bones to fight. He was a tall muscular man, he wore a light blue loose v-neck cardigan with no shirt underneath, bearing his chest and curse mark. He also wore black pants with a purple belt with black shoes. The purple belt indicated that he was not only just one of the Cursed, he was one of the Major conduits of the Cursed, thus making him a leader. He too was ordered by the leader to capture Sasuke alive.

Kimimaro huffed in quiet annoyance. "Dammit, I didn't know that I'd also run into the Yellow Flash's brat. I'm not looking for a fight with him. What business do you have with Sasuke Uchiha? The Black Shroud's Second Son?" Naruto just waved off his question rudely, firmly boasting. "He's my best friend! Whoever is his enemy is my enemy and vice versa! You and the Reapers should leave us alone!" Kimimaro just bit his lip and turned to walk away, leaving his injured men to die or get captured. The philosophy of the Cursed was if you are weak of enough to not move, you are not worthy of being saved. The same went for the Reapers. Kimimaro stopped and slowly turned his head "Fine. You win Naruto Uzumaki, but next time I wont let you or your friend Sasuke get off easy. I'll kill you and capture him" Kimimaro disappeared.

Zabuza was still standing and angrier than ever and was about to make a lunge at Naruto and Sasuke until he suddenly stopped and made a stupid looking pose against his will. Naruto and Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked up at the second floor that was also trashed and had people watching the fight from above and said. "Shikamaru! You're late as ever you lazy bastard!" The one who was said to be Shikamaru was a boy who was both Naruto and Sasuke's age. He wore a regular black v-neck shirt and blue pants with some black nike air-forces. He was a conduit of the Nara Clan. A clan that was good in controlling shadows. Accompanying him was a rather large brown headed boy. His name Choji Akamichi. He wore a red shirt and black pants with some red vans. He was of the Akamichi Clan that also had a unique ability of growing in size. Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's haughty remark. "You two are very troublesome! Hurry up and come with us! The DUP will be here soon after all the ruckus y'all made! Are you guys going to hit the party? We got a ride for y'all! It beats running!" Sasuke nodded and jumped up to where Shikamaru was. He looked back at Naruto and gestured for him to come with him. Naruto wasn't really keen on being around people. They always looked at him as if he didn't belong, human and conduit alike. But, Naruto decided to join because the group of friends Naruto occasionally got with were open to being his friends, he hated being alone.

The group of kids went inside a black SUV and drove off with Choji as the driver. The kids were silent overall until Choji decided to speak up. "So I'm guessing those gang members were after you two cause of your dads? Word is on the street that you guys are the kids of some two really strong conduits that somehow died. Somebody said that you guys also had brothers that were also in the mafia type conduit gangs like The Saints and The Black Clouds. Is that true?" Sasuke nodded his head and started to speak. "Yeah, my dad was the black shroud, apparently he had alot of conduit enemies and people were always after me and my brother to have us in their gangs. After my dad died along with my mother me and my bro were all over the place. But then he joined the Black Clouds. I asked if I could join and he said that he didn't want me getting into danger so he had me stay put in the City hideout. I rarely see him nowadays, and since the Uchiha are rare now, its hard to find any clan members." Sasuke was noticeably sad about his circumstances. Naruto picked up his head and realized that Shikamaru and Choji were eying him curiously, waiting for him to speak up.

Naruto sighed and quietly spoke. "Yeah yeah yeah, the rumors are right... My dad was the great Yellow Flash, no one could catch him. The last thing his enemies saw was just a yellow flash before they died. He was the king of speed like Sasuke's dad. But he was killed the night when I was born. After seven years my mom was killed too. So it was just me and my older brother Menma. We weren't exactly close with each other, but he looked after me nonetheless. Then he joined The Saints since they realized he was Prime Level Conduit. I didn't want to join him, I didn't really like chilling with him either"

At the end of the conversation Choji then pulled up into an alleyway. It looked like a dead-end, but soon the wall opened like a door and Choji's car slid ride in. He then parked his SUV where all the other vehicles were, and the group got out. They started walking towards a door with light at the other side. When they opened it, it revealed a huge live party of teens all around the same age group of Naruto. Sasuke grinned and walked off disappearing in the crowd. Shikamaru and Choji did the same. Naruto stood there suspicious about the reason the place was so secret. He used his Seishogan to look at everybody's energy. What he saw amazed him. Ever single person in the gigantic room was a conduit of some sort! He finally understood, this was a safe haven for party goers who are conduits! So the DUP wont catch them!

Naruto then slowly walked into the crowd, trying to find Sasuke. People were dancing and allover the place causing Naruto to bump into people unintentionally. Naruto bumped into this big black haired guy who was dancing with a pretty looking girl. "Hey watch it you small ass kid!" The guy exclaimed. Naruto whirled around and retorted "You should watch who you're insulting I'll whoop your punk ass easily!" The big guy turned towards Naruto and shoved him. "Sike! I'm going to mop the floor with you!" Naruto's Seishogan activated and a gold flame was emerging in his left fist. It scared the black guy just a little, Naruto could see it with his eyes.

Before Naruto attacked he heard Sasuke's voice yelling "Naruto! Get over here! Leave that fool alone! Naruto turned to the direction of Sasuke's voice and he saw him sitting in a booth with familiar friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburama, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee. Shikamaru and Choji were there too. They all wore casual modern clothes (Think of their canon clothes but modernized please I'm not describing all of them bro thank you!). The big guy gaped at the realization of Naruto's name. It seems like he knew of the rumors of Naruto's fearsome family. His little scared feeling grew into a wild panicking fear as he started shaking under Naruto's deadly glare. Naruto unclenched his gold flamed fist and walked of in annoyance. The big guy felt that he had to say something to look tough in front of the girl he was dancing with so he went out and said. "Yeah! You better walk off! Trash! Next time, I'll definitely kill you!" That stupid proclamation earned a deadly glare from Naruto, Sasuke and the others who were sitting down. The Big guy cowered at their gaze, knowing that they were 6 major and 2 prime conduits, while he was just a strong lesser conduit. He quickly turned around pulled the seemingly annoyed girl with him and went to the other side of the room to continue his date.

Naruto then bumped into another kid. He was about to attack the unknown boy until he realized who he was. The boy was taller than Naruto. He had a lean muscular build. He had flat black hair that covered his forehead. He had a black buttoned shirt with some black jeans. He also wore some white Nike's as well. The boy was none other than Sai Inku. A friend Naruto made when he was running from the DUP. Sai had some really cool ghost type powers. He had the ability to write anything on a surface and the drawing would come to life and do his bidding. He could also transform in to a form of white and black smoke to disappear from enemies as well.

Sai just winked at Naruto as a friendly gesture and then walked off, without a word. He never really was good at talking to people since his older brother died. So Naruto just went on his way happy to his old friend.

Naruto then sat down with the crew and started smiling. "Man, I never knew you guys had these on Friday nights! Its awesome!" Neji just shook his head chuckling at Naruto's statement. "Well if you would just call us every once and awhile you should have known about this much earlier! Shino just quietly nodded saying a "Mhm" to agree with Neji's point. He didn't like speaking alot, but the Aburama were always quiet no matter what the circumstances. Rock Lee was spirited as always. He got up and said "I can't take sitting anymore! My spirits want to dance! And so I shall!" Then he ran off with a little skip in his step as he started B-Boying in the middle of the dance floor, getting some people's attention. The group just laughed. Shikamaru said "Usually these parties are troublesome, but I decided to drop by. Its been awhile since the 8 of us all hung out. It brings memories of being kids right? You know, before the DUP scattered us" Choji nodded "Oh yeah, those people were annoying! Anyway Sasuke, Naruto! Have a beer! Doesn't matter if we are underage or not! Who's stopping us?" He then threw 2 bottles to Naruto and Sasuke, who both quickly caught them in mid air, nodding their thanks. Kiba was looking around with a smile on his face, he also had a dog that can change size chilling inside his jacket, who poked his head out and started looking around too. His name was Akamaru. Kiba then said "Hey Sasuke, Naruto! There are some fine ass chicks here! How about we see your pull game? Pick up some honeys!" Sasuke busted out into a good-hearted laugh. "Man, most of these chicks I already did things with them! You know who I am! A great conduit, but an even greater player!" Sasuke winked mischievously which earned Naruto's rowdy laughs.

Kiba then smiled shadily and said "Oh really? How about those girls over there! Did you mess with The Angels yet? You remember them right? Back then?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked into the direction that Kiba was pointing at and they dropped their mouths. The girls they saw were gorgeous! Much more beautiful than any other girl in the party! They were a group of 5 girls who were sitting at a table a few feet away from where the boys were sitting. They were all powerful conduit Heiresses.

The brown-haired girl, held her hair in a unique way that resembled Chun-Li from street fighter. It was unusual but it worked for her nicely. Her name was TenTen Heiki, the heiress of the weapon specialist clan. She wore a black tight t-shirt, which showed off her upper body frame nicely. She wore blue skinny jeans that held a 9mm pistol on a holster. She also wore black vans. She had a tattoo of a pistol also on her right shoulder, signalling that was her shooter's hand.

There was also a girl named Temari Sabaku. She had dirty blond hair that reached down to her neck, that she covered with the black pull over hoodie she was wearing. She, didn't have any tattoos on her, but she had a scar on her left shoulder. She wore a red slim short skirt that showed off her legs. She wore some red oxford converse on her feet as well. She was a master of the wind, being able to slice almost anything to bits. She had a tough personality as well. Rumor had it that she also has a bit of Uzumaki heritage, which explained why she was unnaturally strong and a high classed major conduit. She also had a little brother with Red-hair that was with the legendary Prime Conduit gang called The Saints Row. Gaara was the name, he is the heir to the clan of Sabaku.

There was also another blonde long-haired girl. Her name was Ino, the Heiress to the Yamanaka clan that specialized in Telepathy, and poison smoke. So basically she could read the minds of anybody she focused on. People say that she was so powerful that should could drive anybody insane using her telepathy. Her poison smoke could burn through armor like acid if you annoyed her, and if you breath in any of the smoke you will be paralyzed and will soon have rotting heaps as organs. Ino was gorgeous, like a curvaceous model. She also wore the most provocative clothes out of the group. What she wore left little to the imagination of anybody that saw her. She had small strap less purple blouse that rested on her, rather large and perky breasts, like a bra. You could see alot of cleavage since it was real small, and her stomach was exposed as well. She also wore an extremely short purple blouse, that revealed a noticeable amount of her butt. She also wore black fishnet arm sleeves on arm, that reached from her biceps to the middle of her forearms. She also wore some black stylish sandals. She had a sweet personality, like any extremely pretty girl would. Athough she was the type that would easily be impressed by people like Sasuke. She also had a tattoo of a black rose on her lower abdomen... it was really close to her, well you know. Her blonde hair had a long bang flattened on her face, covering her right eye. Her ponytail also reached down to her waist.

Ok enough about Ino! There were 2 other girls who were also loved and feared by people. Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura was a pretty face, like everybody else in the group. But unlike everyone else, she was probably the toughest of them all. She was rowdy, kind of like a tomboy which scared many guys because of her intensity, especially when she was seen fighting the DUP, or when boys pissed her off. Her clan was the Haruno, a clan known to have temperamental women. She inherited her clan's ideal super human strength. What she also had, which was a reason her name was Sakura, she had the power make energy into forms of pink cherry petals. They look cute at first but they can tear you a part. She It was a unique power, nobody else in the Haruno clan could use it but her and her late father Kizashi, who was also a feared, prime conduit. Because of her deadly background, she was labelled a prime conduit with the nickname of the "Blood Red Rose". She had medium length pink hair that reached down to her back. Her hair was also covered by a red beanie that flattened her hair against her head, making her look a little thuggish. Sakura wore a a deep red zip up sleeveless shirt that complimented her figure, her breasts weren't as big as most of the girls in the group, but she still had a pretty good chest. Below her shirt she wore tight spandex leggings that stopped at mid-thigh. Over that she was wearing a short pink apron skirt, that opened on the sides, as well on the front and back, revealing her athletic looking backside. She wore some close toed black spandex type boots that covered her leg up to a little below the knee. The boots had heels as well. She had a tattoo of a red rose on her right leg too.

Sasuke was also noticeably impressed with the look Sakura had. For some reason, it showed that she was, somehow. Fierce. Those type of girls were a challenge to Sasuke. They weren't as easily impressed as the other girls.

The other girl was Hinata Hyuuga, who was also Neji's little cousin. She was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and Neji acted as her unofficial body-guard, which she didn't really like. She had dark blue hair that grew to waist-length, and fair skin. She also had white lavender eyes. She wore a a dark blue beanie that also had the duck-bill of a baseball cap on the front. She had a blue necklace that had the yin-yang symbol which was also her clan's symbol. She wore a black strap less and sleeveless shirt that covered her breasts but not her stomach. Compared to the other girls in the group, she had the biggest pair as well... Over that she wore a tight form-fitting lavender and cream zip up hoodie that was opened down to her abdomen, which revealed a tattoo of a blue and white lion's head. For her bottoms, she wore tight skinny pure white spandex type of jeans that showed off her waist and legs. She wore black vans for shoes. Hinata was over all a shy girl, not as shy as she was when she was younger, but shy. She was probably the nicest out of the bunch and arguably the most powerful. Her father was head of the Hyuga clan and was extremely strong. Her mother was also a strong Hyuuga too. Because of Hinata's heritage she also had the Byakugan. It was an eye that could see almost anything. It could see the energy pressure points in other conduits where hitting them correctly could stop energy from flowing. She also had another power. She could produce a white energy that could take form into a long elastic blade. But one of the more fearsome things she could do was create an energy hologram of a white and blue lion head and send it flying towards enemies. That got her the nick name of the White Lion on the streets. Nonetheless she was also a prime conduit.

For some reason, Naruto was a little attracted to Hinata, the way she carried her self in a noble but modest appearance signaled to him that she was down to earth. And calm, something that Naruto really needed to learn.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and winked, signaling that he was going to talk to his old friends. He got up from his table and walked to the place where the group of girls were sitting. Shikamaru, and Neji also followed, as they were close friends to some of the females in the group. Naruto just looked on and listened to their conversation from a far. Kiba just smiled and dashed away to find some random chick to dance with Choji went along with Shikamaru, he was family friends with Ino after all. Shino? That dude just straight up disappeared. He was always weird like that. So Naruto was just sitting there, alone at the table. He threw up his hood over his head and started thinking about the things that happened today. The Reapers, the DUP, and strangely his brother Menma. How was he doing?

Ino saw Sasuke and the others approaching and immediately got up to hug and greet them. "Guys! Its been so long! How have you all been?!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Ino smiled at Shikamaru and the others but she noticeably kept her eyes on Sasuke with a rather seductive look. "You haven't changed one bit! You're still as attractive as ever... Sasuke" Sasuke only bit his lip and smiled. "The same goes to you Ino" Sakura in the back ground just rolled her eyes annoyance towards Sasuke's inflated ego. Sasuke noticed it and his smile lowered a little. "_Yeah, she's definitely different, she's not awestruck like others are."  
_

Sasuke then tried to make a move on Sakura, putting his arm around her waist slowly. Sakura quickly grabbed his hand, crushing it. She then slowly said with a smile "Listen Sasuke, you're cute I'll give you that, but just because you have the looks and Prime level status doesn't mean you can touch me as if I'm already yours. Ok?" Sasuke was trying hard not to wail in pain. "Ok ok ok! I'm sorry!" Sakura then let go Sasuke's hand. While Sasuke was rubbing his hand he started muttering under his breath "Jeez Sakura, we haven't seen each other in a while but damn, you're still a crazy bitch." Sakura developed a cruciform in her head out of annoyance. She quickly turned to face Sasuke with a sickely Sweet smile on her face brimming with false innocence. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Sasuke just backed away and sweat dropped "Uhmm, uh, I said my and has an itch?" He timidly said. Sakura then nodded in satisfaction with Sasuke's answer "Good, I could have sworn you called me a bitch" she deathly said with a bit of an innocent glare. Sasuke shook his head violently.

Also surprisingly, Temari and Tenten were confirmed in a relationship with Shikamaru and Neji so they walked off on their own together, doing whatever at the party. Sai also showed up, much to Ino's desire and delight. Choji left after greeting Ino, probably searching for some BBQ, the boy could EAT! So in the end it was just Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, all sitting and talking at the table. Ino was talkative, talking about many things that happened over time, Sakura was looking at Sasuke with disinterest which Sasuke didn't really appreciate. He didn't like the lack of attention he was being given by Sakura. Hinata, she was quiet as usual, but she kept glancing over to Naruto, who now had his face resting on the table. The boy fell asleep in the party out of boredom. Ino noticed at Hinata's glances and looked at Naruto. "Oh... Who's that Sasuke? Is he your friend?" Sasuke then suddenly picked his head up and realized that he left Naruto all alone. He thought he had come with him to greet the girls! Sasuke then got up and rushed over to Naruto while Sai just stayed seated, laughing a little.

"Naruto wake up! Wake up!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off his seat and onto the ground. Naruto seemed to have hit his head rather violently which naturally pissed him off. "WHAT THE HELL DAMMIT! I was sleeping" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just dismissed Naruto's protests. "Yeah yeah yeah, come sit with me and the others. It seems like they want to see who you are!"

Naruto reluctantly went with Sasuke to sit with Sai and the girls to introduce himself. But, he didn't introduce himself. Whenever Ino, who likes meeting new people and is a social butterfly, tried asking Naruto about himself, Naruto just said some rude statement like "None of your business". It was rude but that was how Naruto was like with anybody he didn't really know, he ill-mannered towards them. He was actually just generally ill-mannered to anyone. He rarely showed a soft side since he's been on the run. Ino kept pressing. She thought a little and decided to mind screw Naruto with a question. "So, it seems like you're kind of a hardcore type. Is there anyone in particular that you would be softer towards?" It was a random question, but it struck a nerve. Naruto turned away with a frown, he was blushing a little. "No I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Hinata noticeably had a droopy face at Naruto's proclamation, while Sasuke and Sai just smiled at Naruto being flustered. Sakura well, she was noticeably laughing at Naruto's flabbergasted expression.

Ino then sighed. She didn't really like doing it to people she didn't know, but she was too curious. She concentrated a little and closed her eyes. Naruto then slowly turned his head back at Ino with a suspicious glare. He felt something was groping at his mind, reading his thoughts. "What the hell is she doing?" Naruto demanded. Sakura spoke up with an assertive look at Naruto. "She's just reading your mind, chill out kid." Naruto was annoyed with being called "kid" by Sakura. He was about to retort until Ino spoke up.

"Whoa! So you're an Uzumaki Naruto huh? And based on the energy I'm picking up from you, you're also a prime level conduit!" Naruto stood alarmed at the information Ino just pulled out of his brain. She kept reciting things about Naruto. "You're 16, you have a brother who's in The Saints gang! The same gang that Temari's little brother is in!" Ino also found out about how he was being chased by The Reapers. And the deaths of Naruto's parents, but she decided to let that thought be a secret. Naruto just said "Yeah yeah, that's all true." Sasuke and Sai just nodded their heads, since they already knew about Naruto more than anybody. Sakura raised her eyebrows in interest at Naruto's ability of being a strong conduit. Hinata was staring at Naruto in awe. Ino looked at Naruto now with interest, but a little fear. No one else saw it but Naruto, since he had his clan's ability to see emotions.

Naruto, then started talking to them more and more. Soon enough he was smiling and happy, having a good time with Sasuke and everyone else at the table. For the first time in a while Naruto was truly happy just being the closest to a regular kid as possible. He also was noticeably talking with Hinata more than the others, she was quiet and whispered most of her sentences but Naruto surprisingly opened up and took the time to listen to what she was saying. He had a soft side after all. It all changed quickly though as there was an explosion that broke a hole the ceiling and two men dropped down from the ceiling and landed right by the table where Naruto and the others were sitting.

Sasuke got up and faced the 2 men and his jaw dropped." R-Ryogu Uchiha? What the hell?" The man who was said to be Ryogu Uchiha was a young man probably hovering around the age of 21. He had pitch black, long dark hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes also had the sharingan activated, but it was a weird swirling type of Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan. Ryogu wore a black suit that had the insignia of a black cloud on the shoulder. He also wore a pitch black tie and dress shirt. So basically we was all black wearing. Like a shadow. "Sasuke, you need to come with me man." Sasuke gulped in surprise. "Wh-what? Right now?" Ryogu nodded, "Seriously man, right now I'll tell you why later, and also, we need to talk about you, hanging out with Uzumaki" Ryogu then glared at the other man who fell from the ceiling with him and Naruto.

The other man had straight red hair that was just a little spiky. It covered his forehead and strand of it was getting in the way of his left eye a little. He too looked like he was around 21. He had the Uzumaki Seishogan, but in a different manner. Instead of being red, his iris was shining gold, and his pupils were white slits. The guy wore a black suit like Ryogu, but on the forearm sleeve of the suit jacket, it had a golden insignia of a Fleur-de-lis, the symbol for the Saints. Also, instead of wearing black ties and a black shirt, the man wore a gold colored button shirt and a white skinny tie. His suit overall was slim fit so you could tell he and Ryogu had a muscular build under the suits.

The red-haired man glared at Ryogu, and his expression softened a little when he saw Naruto. He smiled happily at seeing his fellow clansmen. Whats up Naruto? Its been awhile, you probably don't remember me but I'm your clansmen! Naruto glared at the man and realized the Saints symbol on his jacket. "Where's my brother? Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded with a low growl.

The Red haired man sighed sadly with a pained expression.

"You're brother Menma? He's gone, disappeared I mean. I'm Uzumaki Reyos, and you've got to come with me"

T_**hat concludes the lengthy chapter one!**_

_**Ok Heiki, means Weapons. Thus thats why I gave TenTen that last name! And Sabaku? I swear to god if you don't know what that means you're hopeless. Good day!**_

_**Yes Reyos is in my other fanfic, I'm sorry I like this OC! And he's not going to be an assy "Holier Than Thou" either. Seeya! Naruto and Sasuke have their Road To Ninja personalities in this. But, Naruto still is a little loud. He's just loud obnoxious and rude. Not Loud obnoxious and trying to be nice to people. Sasuke will become more quieter probably as the story progresses.  
**_


	2. The Saints and Black Clouds

"You're brother Menma? He's gone, disappeared I mean. I'm Uzumaki Reyos, and you've got to come with me"

Said Reyos to Naruto. Naruto was silent towards Reyos' proclamation. Sasuke and Sai looked like this would happen sooner or later. Hinata Sakura and Ino were all awestruck and alarmed at the conduit energy Reyos and Ryogu were emitting. Everybody in the party hushed, the music stopped and they were all looking at Naruto and the others. They seemed to be waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto scowled and then said "Hell no, I'm not going with you! I'm surprised Menma even told you about me! We weren't exactly close Reyos" Reyos just sighed and said "Look it may have not seemed like it but all Menma thought and cared about was you Naruto! Do you know why there was times where you somehow escaped from the Reapers in large numbers? Or the DUP? Alot of the times, Menma was their in the shadows protecting you! The reason why the Reapers and the DUP suddenly grew in number attacking you was because Menma went missing! He told me that if anything like that ever happened I was to find you and get you into the gang now COME ON!"

Naruto was about to respond until the entrance of the party room collapsed. There was a large number of DUP agents that swarmed the room, shooting anything insight. The conduits all over the room took actions and attacked with various types of powers. Ice, wind, earth. Anything imaginable. TenTen was using her gun that instead of shooting regular bullets, her energy caused it shoot giant explosive beams. Temari was causing Tornadoes. Ino since she didn't have time to concentrate on driving the DUP insane, she started attacking them with poisonous purple fog. Sakura, well she was busting through them all with scary strength and cherry petals were swirling around her acting as defense and offense. Hinata was weaving gracefully, with her clans lion head martial arts slicing through the DUP. Choji and Shikamaru were working together, paralyzing then knocking them down. Sai was creating living drawings of lions and eagles to attack the DUP from the air and ground. Lee was just straight kicking ass with some fancy but ridiculous looking martial art that resembled a drunkard. Neji was using the same martial arts Hinata was using but with alot of spinning for some reason. Shino was attacking people with bugs (Ew) while Kiba was causing fang like drills, tearing DUP agents apart. Everyone was fighting but Ryogu and Reyos both jumped up the hole in the ceiling. "Come on Naruto! We gotta bounce! Odds are Sasuke you should leave too, with your stupid friend" Ryogu scowled at Reyos' insult but nonetheless agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and silently nodded. There was no way they were going to leave their friends in such a state of distress. They were about to charge in but that same black haired big guy jumped in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "No man! We got everything taken care of here! You heard what those 2 guys said! Go! We'll cover y'all!" It wasn't a surprise that the same big guy was suddenly protecting Naruto who he was about to fight way earlier. When the DUP came into action, sometimes the worst enemies suddenly became partners. Sasuke nodded and fled with Ryogu to some unknown place.

Naruto was about to respond to the big guy saying thanks but then he was shot and killed by a DUP's RFI gun. Naruto nonetheless got angry and shot him with a gold swirling fire disk which burned the agent. Naruto then looked on at the chaos of dying conduits and DUP. He soon caught the eye of Hinata who was fighting the DUP's tanks that suddenly rolled into the building. She smiled at Naruto and mouthed the word "Go". Naruto was unhappy, in fear that he would lose everybody again but Hinata's smile reassured him. Thus he reluctantly left. On the top of the ceiling, Reyos was sitting in a white Jet that had two seats. It also had the red and gold symbol of The Saints. "Hop in Naruto! We're rolling!" Naruto jumped in quickly and they left the building, breaking the sound barrier. The plane then took off into the mountains, where the hi-tech hideout and home of the Saints were.

After the Jet landed, Naruto and Reyos left the garage they were in. They turned a corner to reveal a computer room. Past that there was a living room that had people in it. Reyos told Naruto to stay put and not come in to the living room yet. Naruto waited and zoned out, thinking about Hinata, and the others that got caught up in the battle. "_I wonder if their ok"_ he was thinking. His thoughts were then disrupted by a "Psst" from Reyos who was gesturing for him to come inside the living room to meet the rest of the gang. "Alright guys this is our new member! Naruto Uzumaki! This guy's got similar power's to Menma also! So it's like he never left" Reyos sighed sadly. "Well anyway, thats Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, you know me already, Utakata Fuu and hold on where the hell is Kiraibi?! Whatever I'm changing out my work suit" That earned the weird glance from Naruto. _"He goes on gang missions in a tux? What the hell? Mafia looking ass."_

The boy who was said to be Gaara was a short boy that seemed to be 17. He was around 5'4. He had red hair, he also had a red tattoo of the saints symbol on the left side his forehead, where his hair opened to display. He had dark rings around his eyes, it wasn't eye liner but it was a weird feature that other conduits didn't have, like Naruto's whiskers. He also had a pierced snakebite on the side of his left lip. Gaara was muscular like most conduits. He wore a crimson red and grey pullover hoodie. He had black, kind of ripped skinny jeans. He wore black shoes with white laces. They seemed to be Adidas like Naruto's. Gaara was quiet towards Naruto, he didn't really say anything he just raised his chin up as a silent greeting, which Naruto returned quietly. Gaara then closed his eyes as he was sitting and leaning on a wall. By Gaara, he had a huge halberd that was sand colored and the blade had an unusual look, looking like a racoon's nail, claw or something. There was also a symbol on the blade that looked like some sort of animal drawing. It honestly looked like a hybrid between a Raccoon and a fox. It had the kanji for Shukaku on the handle of the halberd. Naruto looked at the weapon with curiosity. Gaara then quietly said "If you're thinking of stealing my halberd, then I'll kill you" Naruto glowered at Gaara, who's eyes were still closed calmly. He was about to retort until Yugito shook her head in amusement as if to say something like "chill out, he's just a cranky ass kid sometimes". Naruto then let it go.

Yugito was sitting on the stair way in the living room with her legs crossed in a feminine manner. She had curvaceous, rather seductive figure. Her hair was blonde and braided, and she wore red lipstick, she also had azure blue eyes like Naruto's but more like fire. She wore a blue, low-cut sweater exposing her shoulders, and a black skirt. She wore some small healed shoes that framed her feet really also had two arm bands that held hidden blades, like a cat's claw. The armbands had the kanji for Matatabi. They both had outlines of a cat's growling face. She had a bright blue tattoo of The Saints on her right bosom. She seemed to be around Reyos' age, maybe a few years older. Yugito smiled warmly at Naruto "Oh, you really do look like him" she calmly stated. Naruto averted his eyes from her in embarrassment. He always started to blush a little whenever someone said he looked like Menma. The guy was like Sasuke, every girl loved him. Naruto then looked at the one named Yagura.

Yagura was probably Gaara's height, maybe a little shorter. He was sitting down on the couch next to Utakata and Roshi. He had light-grey hair and lavender eyes. He adorned a small green Saints symbol as a tattoo below his left eye. He wore a lime green V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket. He had charcoal colored pants and he wore lime green hi-top Nike's, an unusual color but he didn't care. He was around Reyos' age as well. On his back he carried a large broadsword. It had a sapphire blade with greenish tendrils at the bottom, it had a black hilt, it also had a weird lion-turtle thing as an insignia on the flat of the blade. Whatever the heck that was, Naruto looked at it with a confused expression. It seemed heavy which kind of made Naruto uneasy, meaning that Yagura was small, but he was super strong. The blade had the kanji for Isobu on it as well. Yagura grinned and said "Oh so it seems like you're Naruto! Wassup bro! You're our family now man!" Naruto smiled a little at being called "family" by Yagura. He never really experienced a family since his mother was murdered 9 years ago.

Roshi, who was sitting by Yagura, was a man older than the rest of the conduits. He was around 40. Everyone kind of looked to him as the father of the house. Roshi was stubborn man, he looked at Naruto sternly as if to say "My house my rules boy". He had red hair that was tied into a bushy ponytail. He also had sideburns with a beard and mustache. He wore a long-sleeved red shirt with some black pants and red boots. He had a red tattoo of the Saints insignia on his neck. "Hmph! Boy you're now part of our gang! We're not like the Reapers or the disgusting Cursed! We help each other and make sure ALL 9 of his get back in one piece! Remember that child!" Naruto stonily looked at Roshi and replied saying "Gotcha old man". Roshi formed a cruciform with Naruto's rude remark but he just grunted and went back to watching TV. At the feet of Roshi was a large black and red Bo-staff, like a monkey staff. It was smooth but rock hard. It had the Kanji of Son Goku on it, with a symbol of a 4 tailed Dragon Ball Z looking ape next to it..

Reyos also came back, dawning white gold striped Adidas shoes black jeans and a Black gold tipped cardigan with a golden red Henley shirt under it. His shirt revealed a half covered white tattoo of The Saints on the left part of his chest. He also had a a gold sheathed Tanto strapped on his back. It had the kanji of "Inari Okami" some Japanese fox conduit or something. It was also a symbol on the sheath, it had 5 tails. So Naruto wasn't the only one that had an encounter with a fox conduit. It seemed to be a routinely thing for someone of Uzumaki blood to have fox interactions, since even Gaara who had a bit of Uzumaki heritage judging his red hair, has a liking to, raccoon/fox hybrids or something.

Utakata, looked at Naruto, and went back to watching TV with Roshi and Yagura, without a word. Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "_This guy's weird"_ he thought. Utakata was Reyos' age group at the age of 22. He was a tall lean young man with pale yellow eyes and brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a white beanie and also he had a blue and black striped short sleeve loose sweater and black skinny jeans with light blue vans. He looked like a skater overall. Utakata also was smoking a pipe in the house, blowing bubbles and water vapor, which Naruto thought was strange. It had small kanji letters on the pipe "Saiken". Naruto overall thought that Utakata was an extremely introverted psycho-path. His eyes also reminded him of a slug to be honest. Ironically, Utakata's pipe had small black symbol of a slug by the kanji, adorned with 6 tails. He had a purple tattoo of The Saints on his left bicep.

"My my my! This kid looks cute not going to lie. In fact you look a lot like your older brother. He was hot" said an unknown female voice. Naruto looked around for the owner of the voice. The voice then said "Up here, kid" Naruto quickly responded and looked up at the 2nd floor balcony to see a girl there. She seemed to be hovering around the ages of 18 and 19. She had a great, athletic figure like Yugito. She had a curious smile on her face. The girl had minty green a little spiky hair, with orange colored eyes. She wore a fishnet bra that covered her breasts, which were noticeable. Over the bra she wore a white unzipped hoodie and white track pants that hung right below her waist, hugging her legs with light green gloves. She wore green and black shoes that look a little like Nike Free Runs. Her white attire strangely reminded Naruto of a snow white wolf he once saw in the woods. On the girl's exposed lower abdomen, she had an orange tattoo of the Saints. It was displayed close to her... moving on. Her name was Fuu. She also had a 27 inch pole that was strapped horizontally on her lower back. The pole was actually a sheathed version of a double cross 11 inch sword set, that she used in combat. It had the kanji of "Raiju", also it had a black symbol of a howling wolf, whatever that meant. The design of the pole thing reminded Naruto of a guy called Kakashi, he had a similar looking sheath for his tanto that nonetheless broke against somebody's rock hard face. She jumped down from the balcony and landed right on the lap of Gaara, who didn't really appreciate it. He glared and growled at Fuu, who just gave him the finger and walked off and sat on the lap of Utakata, who was a little miffed by her intrusion but he dealt with it reluctantly. Fuu then began watching TV with the others. Gaara got up and started watching TV too sitting on the stairway with Yugito, who started playing with his hair. Gaara didn't like that either and was starting to quietly complain. Yugito just slapped at his head to make him stop protesting. Naruto sweat dropped viewing the scene, "_Seems like these people argue with each other like a real family" He thought._

Naruto then laid down on the carpet between the stairway and the couch with Reyos, watching TV with his new gang. It was all quiet until somebody suddenly burst into the door from the Garage. The guy was a tall buff and muscular built African American man. He had black cornrows and a black goatee. He had black Ray bans on and he had black headphones resting on his head. He was jamming to loud music and rapping some awful lyrics. He wore a black cap on top of his head and around his neck he had a black and yellow scarf, reminding Naruto of the swarm of conduit killer bees that he got stung from when he was 6. He wore a yellow tank with kanji of "Bee" on it. He had a dark blue tattoo of the Saint's symbol on his left shoulder too. He wore Black baggy jeans and he also wore some Nike Air Force ones. He also had a cutlass strapped diagonally across his back. It could transform into 8 different forms of a blade. It had the kanji for "Gyuuki" and an insignia of an ox, octopus hybrid, which was weird. The man was around the age of 24. He was Kiraibi and he looked like he was just done partying."Man that was a sick party yo! Until those stupid DUP asses started shooting up that hoe! A blue haired hoe white lioned on them fools! And a pink haired chick went super strong ham with the tools!" Naruto sweat-dropped in realization that Kiraibi was at the same party Naruto was at. _"Oh god, is he rapping while he's talking? HAHAHA that's hilarious" _he thought.

Naruto also had another realization, everybody had some sort of a weapon. He scanned each of them with the Seishogan and he realized they were not made out of regular medal. It was made out of highly charged radiated metal, or blast shards. They were able to help conduct a conduits energy easily, but they made these things as weapons. Naruto was kind of jealous when he realized that he didn't have a weapon of his own, he wondered if he would get one.

Utakata looked like he was ready to blow up on Kiraibi when he started bursting in and disrupting silence. Utakata turned his head around, glared at Kiraibi and finally exclaimed. "My GOD! Kiraibi! Do you EVER... SHUT THE FUCK UP? Dammit I'm watching a fucking show and you wont stop being a stupid loud asshole! Shut. THE FUCK. UP." Kiraibi whirled to Utakata and then gave him two fingers. "Fuck you you bitch motha fucka! I ain't takin no order from yo bitch ass sucka!" Right at that moment everybody started arguing with each other. Gaara started yelling at Yugito who was yelling back as well, mainly because of Gaara's newly braided hair piece. Yagura was sweat dropping trying to calm everyone down. Reyos started rolling his eyes and telling people to shut up. Fu then started retorting to Reyos yelling God knows what. Naruto just sat there quiet and amazed of the sudden surge of arguments. It kind of reminded him of the stupid arguments he got with Menma, or Sasuke. It was like a family. Roshi then cut in slamming his monkey staff on the ground silencing everybody "OK! Shut up! You kid's need to stop causing all this damn racket! I bet you the DUP will soon find this place because your dumb asses don't know how to be quiet!" He screamed. Everybody reluctantly quieted down giving mean glares to one another and started watching TV.

"Naruto boy!" Roshi exclaimed. Naruto rose his head and looked at Roshi. "Tomorrow you'll get your Saints tattoo! Think of where you want to get it and what color! Also don't worry, you'll be getting your amp weapon as well! No worries Naruto boy" The blonde tiredly nodded.

Naruto was dazed with the quick change of events, he decided to say nothing and just started watching TV with everyone else. Naruto also started thinking of Sasuke and what was happening with his new family of a gang.

Sasuke, he was sitting at the back seat of the Jet with Ryogu driving it. He saw that they were headed for the mountains over looking Konoha City and he saw Naruto's white Jet go to the other side of them. He then asked Ryogu a question.

"Hold on, if you guys are such Rivals with The Saints, how come you guys never went and attacked their house anyway? You guys clearly know where it is and vice versa" Ryogu sighed as he was landing in the garage of the Black Clouds base. "Keyword man, Rivals. Not enemies. Its like how you and that Naruto kid don't want to necessarily lose to each other in a battle, but you guys still consider yourselves friends. That's what we are with The Saints, though we wouldn't call ourselves friends. We have an unspoken creed to keep our mouths shut on our whereabouts" Sasuke looked at the ring on Ryogu's left thumb, it was purple and it had the kanji for jewel. "What's that ring for?" Sasuke asked. Ryogu then explained "Each of us have ring on a specific finger, it represents us as a gang and family we normally had 10 but one of our gang members defected taking the ring with him. Also I'm going to warn you, we've had a lot of deaths already in the gang. Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakazu, and Nagato, the maker of group, we all suspect that the leader of the Reapers is his widowed wife Fuuka. So some of the gang members may be a little rude with you but will warm up. Just don't try womanizing around them, they'll be pissed kid"

Sasuke seemed satisfied with Ryogu's answers and happy that he would never have to attempt to kill his best friend Naruto. He followed Ryogu into a living room where 4 other people were inside.

He stopped in a little hesitation because he started feeling a wave of strong energy in the room. He had to remind himself that their prime conduits. He then entered the room with Ryogu, who went upstairs to change out of his suit quickly, without even introducing the gang.

The first one to talk was a guy who had orange spiky hair like Naruto's. He was a quiet, serious person, sitting on a chair that was by a some sort of a bar. He had a series of piercings, some were right under his lip and he had a one on his nose and he had ear piercings as well. He seemed to be in his early twenties. He looked at Sasuke with a stoic expression. "So you're Itachi's little brother? Hmm, he was quiet about you, sometimes he would leave every now and then to make sure you weren't captured. The names Yahiko" Yahiko wore a deep red jacket with a black cloud on the chest area. He had black skinny jeans with a chain attached to his pocket and he wore red vans. He had a gray ring on his right thumb that had the kanji of zero. He had a cylindrical device that looked like an Anakin Skywalker lightsaber. It caught Sasuke's eye. Yahiko spotted his eying at the device. "Don't worry Sasuke, you'll get a weapon of your own soon enough. Not a lightsaber ha but it will be unique to what you like" Sasuke smiled.

He then averted his eyes to the man standing in the bar part of the room, he was currently making a drink. He had blue skin which was really really weird. He also had gills on his face which made him look even stranger. He also had black spiky hair that stood up completely. He wore a black v-neck cardigan with a blue shirt under it with black dress pants and dress shoes. He liked dressing up it seemed. He had also a bandaged broadsword leaning on the table next to him. It was ripped a little so you could see a bunch of spikes. It was like a mixture of a sword and a spiky club. The man's name was Kisame. He looked at Sasuke and said "Hm, I expect you to be as good of a fighter as your brother kid" then he went back to making his drink that seemed to be really fancy. He was also around his early 40s. He had a yellow ring on his left ring finger that had the kanji of south as well. Sasuke deemed him a weird strange looking fish out of water. He was clearly creeping him out.

"Ah this kid, he looks like a smug asshole much like his brother, I don't like his stupid ass already, he probably doesn't know what art is dammit! Holier than thou looking ass! hmm!" Sasuke stared coldly up at the source of the voice that was walking down the stairs. The man was Deidara who was 20 years old. He had long blonde hair that was similar to the style of Ino's. He wore a beanie that had the black cloud symbol on it. He had a necklace with dog tags and he had a v-neck shirt that was black, white pants and white shoes. He had a gun-blade strapped on his back, which was a really strange weapon to Sasuke. He also had a teal ring on his right index finger, that had the kanji of blue on it. Sasuke didn't like Deidara's words so he went and said "Least I don't look like a fagot bro. You're the one who has hair that looks like my ex girlfriend's" Deidara gave him the finger to signal that he didn't want to talk anymore and he sat down at the bar with the others watching TV.

"Deidara, quit antagonizing Sasuke. He's our new member, learn to respect them. You're like a child" said a blue haired woman who was also leaning on Yahiko. Her name was Konan. She had a sky blue flower piece in her hair. She was a curvy young woman around her early 20s. She had orange looking eyes. She wore spandex black bottoms with some white uggs. She also wore a blue sleeveless top that exposed her stomach that had a piercing. She wore a white ring on her right middle finger, it also had a kanji of white on the jewel. She had a regular short sword that had a white and blue design. She smiled at Sasuke as a sign to say sorry for Deidara's mishaps. Sasuke smiled back.

Ryogu also came back from his room and came down stairs. He now donned a white tank with a black dragon on it. He also had black shorts and white Nike high tops. He also had a medium sized sickle on his back as well. He nodded at Sasuke and started to the bar to watch TV with the others.

Sasuke went and sat in the bar reluctantly next to Deidara much to his own dismay. They looked like they were about to butt heads until the Door connecting to the Garage door opened.

3 people walked inside 2 of them were frowning while the third one seemed drunk.

The Drunk one's name was Atsui and the frowning black man was Dendo while the girl was Samui.

Atsui had blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and he had green eyes. He was clearly drunk stumbling all over the place like a mad man. He had on a red v-neck shirt that the kanji of heat on it and he had black skinny jeans that were sagging. Had had white Polo shoes on. Strapped on his back was two long skinny swords crossing forming an X. He had an orange ring on his left index finger that had the kanji of 3. "Samui! I swear to god! I was about to pull that hot blonde Yamanaka Chick! She was liking my hot-shot phrases! I could have gotten her if it wasn't for that stupid duck hair styled kid that messed it all up for me! Next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass! That girl was going to be mine!" Sasuke sweat dropped when he realized Atsui was talking about him and Ino. He wanted to get angry but the guy was drunk so he let his slack jawed remarks slide.

Samui grew a cruciform in annoyance with her twin brother. "Atsui, you weren't going to get anywhere with her just be cool with that and move on. How are you going to say she was wanting you when she blew you off without even batting an eye? Not cool bro." Samui seemed to be around 19 or 20 which meant the same for Atsui. She had silver, snowy hair in a similar but feminine style to Atsui's, with icy blue eyes. She had a curvaceous body and large breasts. She wore a white low-cut blouse that barely contained her sizable bust, since it was showing a lot of cleavage. She didn't really seem to care, since most shirts always ended up doing that. She had black arm warmers that covered her forearms and black heeled boots that rose up to her shins. She also had a grey skirt with a risque slit that stopped at mid-thigh showing off her well formed legs. She had an icy blue ring on her right little finger that had the kanji of mysterious on it. She also had a short sword with a style similar to Konan's. She looked at Sasuke and shook her head in disbelief when Atsui looked straight at him and said a slurred high. Did he not recognize him? Wow.

Dendo had long straight black hair. He wore a red beanie. He also had a black shirt that had the red kanji of lightning on it. He had tattoo sleeves on both his arms. He was lean but muscular. His eyes were bright red which was weird. He had red shoes and black pants. He also had a black ring on his left middle finger with the kanji of north. He had a black device on his back that looked like a giant tuning fork, similar to the first conduit Cole Macgrath's. He looked annoyed with Samui and Atsui's bickering. "You guys need to shut up. You're annoying, you remind me of my cousin Kiraibi. Stupid rapping looking ass man." he quickly said. He then looked at Sasuke and raised his chin up in greeting and we went to the bar with the others, along with Samui and Atsui.

They were like a family, a quiet family though when they were together. They stilled talked and all but they never had full blown loud arguments. It was like how Sasuke was with Itachi and his parents when they were alive and not missing. Sasuke smiled.

After a long time both The Saints and Black Clouds went to sleep. They all went to their rooms Sasuke and Naruto went to their brothers' old rooms.

The next day Naruto was woken up by somebody. He looked to see Yugito standing over him smiling warmly. Naruto then looked at the clock. It was 2 PM. He normally woke up at around 4 or 5. He looked at Yugito with a quizzical face and asked "Uhmm.. why did you wake me up?" Yugito sighed and said, "Because! I'm taking you to the Tattoo shop! And after that me you and Gaara are going to make your weapon!" She grinned warmly at Naruto who was confused. He clearly forgot about what Roshi said yesterday. Gaara was at the door of Naruto's room knocking on the side of it. "Yugito, hurry up and get his ass awake. We need to go down to the city." He quietly said. Yugito turned around annoyed and said "Damn, he's tired Gaara! Can you hold on a moment? You're always cranky!" Naruto just let Yugito and Gaara argue as he went to the bathroom to get ready. He walked out the bathroom wearing his signature clothes and adjusting his watch. He saw Yugito and Gaara waiting for him. They then agreed that they'll go walk to the Tattoo shop.

When they walked down stairs they saw Fuu who was sitting on the coach watching TV. Naruto looked around for Reyos and the remaining Gang Members. He saw that they weren't here. "Where are they?" Naruto asked. Fuu just puffed. "They clearly aren't here. They went on a mission that involved acting as male strippers or something and of course they didn't let me or Yugito come along. Gaara hates dancing so he stayed behind as well. I'm tagging along with you guys!" Gaara wanted to protest but Yugito glared at him to shut up. Gaara did, not being in the mood to get into another yelling match with Yugito. She was as annoying as his sister.

The group of 4 then started down the trail that led to the city. Naruto was looking at the buildings until something on Gaara's neck got his eye. It was a tattoo symbol of the Dustmen with a nasty scar going through it. "What made you leave the Dustmen Gaara?" Gaara looked at Naruto and mumbled "Me, Temari, and my brother Kankuro were in the gang. Until the DUP attacked us and killed my brother and almost cut off my sister's arm. She now has a scar on her left arm. They sliced my neck, thus destroying my tattoo. I wanted to stay with the Dustmen but they ostracized me and Temari for my brother's death. So we left. Events happened and me and Temari split up. Now I'm with The Saints" Naruto nodded at Gaara's story. He under stood exactly how Gaara felt being shunned, he felt that on the streets everyday by other conduits and humans. He only had a couple of human friends, Teuchi and Ayame, they gave him food and shelter. But they were killed by the DUP, along with his first ever friend, Iruka Umino. They tortured him in front of Naruto as well. Yugito frowned in sadness while Fuu looked away. They felt it too. That was a unique trait for all of the members of The Saints. They all came from similar backgrounds of being unwanted by the public, Conduits and Humans alike. They kept walking in the busy street.

As Naruto and the others were about to enter the tattoo shop, their first destination, Naruto looked and saw Sasuke, walking with Atsui, Samui, and Konan. He waved at Sasuke and ran towards him to greet him. Sasuke did the same. "Bro! So you made it out in one piece! I see you're rolling with the black clouds now! You get your ring yet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grinned and rose his right hand revealing a crimson ring with the kanji of scarlet on it. It was on his right ring finger, replacing his black and white ring. It was Itachi's ring until he disappeared, conveniently leaving the ring behind. "Yes sir! We're going to the armory! We're going to make a weapon for myself! I'll see you later!" Sasuke then went back to catch up with his friends. The black cloud members turned around and glared at Naruto and his friends. Naruto was confused. "What the hell is wrong with them?" Yugito sighed "I thought you knew already from Reyos. He forgets these type of details sometimes. The Saints and The Black Clouds are rival gangs Naruto. We're both made up of 9 prime level conduits so its understandable. We don't see each other as enemies but not really much as friends either." Naruto just shrugged and went inside the Tat shop with the gang.

In the shop there was a familiar face sitting waiting for a new customer. It was Sai. "Wassup Naruto! I see that you're back in one piece!" Naruto saw Sai and almost dropped. He had a flood of questions to ask about what happened last night. He only asked one question though "Sai... What happened to Hinata?" he quietly asked. Sai rose his eyebrows in surprise at Naruto's question. He didn't really ever ask how somebody was doing, no matter what the circumstances. "She's OK! In fact we all got out of it! Although, a lot of lesser conduits died, along with some major conduits. One thing I'm certain of is that we can't go back to that place anymore. So we're making another party hideout for us at night!" Naruto sighed in relief towards the news of Sakura. Gaara was disinterested about Naruto's antics, but Yugito and Fuu looked at each other and smiled. It seemed that the youngest member of the gang had a teenage crush.

Sai looked at the other conduits with Naruto and realized why they were here. "Oh so you need an induction tattoo huh Naruto? Tell you what, I'll give it to you for free bro!" Naruto thought hard about where he wanted his tattoo. He knew his older brother Menma had a charcoal black one on his left forearm. Naruto thought for a moment then decided to say "I think I want a gold one! With a fiery black outline! Right on my right forearm! Since I'm Menma's brother, I guess I'll have one complimenting where he had his!" Sai smiled and had Naruto sit down and went to work. Sai finished quickly, like really quickly. In 5 minutes he was done, and it looked perfect. Naruto thanked Sai as did the rest of the gang and they left.

Next on their list was the weapon shop that Tenten's family also ran. They started walking towards there, it was about an hour walk without using any powers to get there faster but they didn't mind. Fuu's phone started ringing and he answered it. She mumbled a few words and hung up. She looked at the rest of the group and said "Well, it seems like Roshi and the others are done with their mission! It seems like they didn't really like playing as strippers. There was a lot of screaming and yelling in the background. Even Yagura was protesting about the mission haha. They are all waiting at the weapon shop! They want to see what weapon Naruto will create!"

Soon after an hour of walking, they finally got to the warehouse weapon shop. Tenten was there. She smiled at Naruto and the gang. "So Naruto, what are you going to get?" Naruto thought of what he wanted as a custom amplifying weapon. He liked swords, a lot. But he didn't like Katanas. The curved blade kind of annoyed him. He liked blades that were straight as an arrow. Naruto pulled out a graffiti can that had multiple canisters for different colors. He began spraying on the floor, much to the disbelief of everybody in the room. When Naruto finished drawing he revealed his graffiti artwork to Tenten. "This!" he said. It was a straight, skinny sword that had a golden blade and red kanji writing of "Kurama" on the blade. It had a black hilt and a red jewel attached to the but of the hilt. The sheath was black with a golden symbol of ferocious 9 tailed fox. Guess that was Kurama. Tenten sweat dropped because of the graffiti on the floor but she let it slide. She then went into the armory of the room and started making the blade. Naruto and the gang waited for a few hours before she came back. When Tenten came into the lobby she was holding an exact carbon copy of the sword Naruto drew on the ground. She tossed it to Naruto who eagerly grabbed it. He unsheathed the blade ran his conduit energy through it. The blade immediately was engulfed in golden flames, much to the delight of Naruto. "Tenten this is awesome! Thanks alot! How much do I gotta pay?" He said as he started digging for his frog wallet. Tenten just shook her head and said "No its ok! This is just a favor for The Saints' new member! No charge! Hmm. Your sword looks a little like the one I made for Sasuke" She then showed a picture of Sasuke's new blade. It had a white hilt and scabbard with a black line drawn right down the middle of it. It also had the Uchiha symbol on the handle. It had a symbol of a white dragon taking flight on the black stripe of the scabbard. As well on the black blade of the sword it had white kanji "Kirin" as its name. Naruto smiled at the picture. He said thanks to Tenten and The Saints left.

It was nightfall, and everybody was heading back to the house in the mountains, until Roshi then said "Naruto Boy! You'll be wearing a suit tux like Reyos and the others during missions! We're a mafia type of gang group OK?" Naruto cringed and then said "Hell naw old man! How the hell are you going to make me do that? I hate ties!" Roshi ignored Naruto's answer. Naruto then mumbled "Man, this is bullshit" Fuu looked at Naruto sadly. She saw that he clearly didn't want to wear a dress shirt and a suit. She stopped and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Roshi! Look I know this kid enough, he'd rather go naked then wear some tie! I'll take care of his clothing come on Naruto!" Fuu then ran off to the mall with Naruto. Roshi just shook his head. Yagura and Utakata were about to walk over to bring them back but Reyos and Kiraibi stopped them. Kiraibi then said "Yo, the kid's style is like me! No way in hell he wearing no suit, he a straight up G!" Reyos looked at Kiraibi with an annoyed expression. The guy had horrible freestyle lyrics, and his written work sucked too, but he nonetheless agreed with what he was saying. Naruto isn't the type to dress up in the exact way. While everyone wore a suit, Kiraibi wore just a button down shirt with a loose tie. He wore a suit but it was all wrinkled. He couldn't care less.

Meanwhile Fuu and Naruto were running all over the mall getting various things. Fuu forced Naruto to get a hair cut so he did. When they finished Naruto's hair still was a tad spiky, but it was much more trimmed and cleaned up. It wasn't unruly anymore and his bangs fell nicely over his forehead. It actually looked like a blonde a little longer version of Gaara's hairdo but it didn't open at all to reveal his forehead. Fuu then started running to another store with Naruto trotting behind. "Why are you running?! Oh my God!" He exclaimed. Fuu then said "Because! This is going to be your first mission! You have to look sharp! And plus the WHOLE gang is going to be involved in this! We're gonna bust up a DUP RFI Tower! That way they won't be making such a large number of those nasty ass guns!" Naruto sighed and complied reluctantly to Fuu's running.

After a few hours the gang was waiting for Fuu and Naruto to come back. They were all in their mafia clothes. Gaara had a pure white suit, with a sand colored button shirt and a black tie, with his halberd on his back. Yugito wore a tight, revealing, deep blue dress with a slit, revealing her right leg and black high heeled shoes. Her dress also revealed her Saints tattoo as well. She had on her forearm sleeves that held hidden blades as well. Yagura wore a black suit with a sea green dress shirt with a black tie as well. His broadsword was strapped onto his back. Roshi wore a crimson red suit. Crimson. Red. Suit. It made him look like a pimp since he had his monkey staff and held it like a cane. He had a black dress shirt and a red tie too. Reyos, this time had a little bit of a different style on than when he met Naruto. This time instead of the gold insignia of the Saints on the sleeve, it was residing on the left torso area of the suit jacket. He still had his gold shirt and white tie. His tanto was strapped to his right leg. Utakata had on a purple suit with a black shirt and tie. He had his pipe in hand still, blowing bubbles and water vapor. He replaced his beanie with a purple fedora, similar to Michael Jackson's. There was a black insignia of the Saints on the left bicep of the suit jacket too. Kiraibi? Well, he had a yellow vest over his black shirt and black tie. (His tie was loose, and shirt unbuttoned a little) He had black dress pants but he had yellow colored dress shoes. He was odd. The black shirt had a blue insignia of the Saints on the left shoulder. His cutlass was strapped to his left leg.

They were all still waiting for Fuu and Naruto who were running late. Gaara and Utakata were just chilling sitting on the couch watching some depressing TV show, while Roshi was about to throw a fit. Yagura and Yugito were worried sitting in the kitchen and Reyos was sitting patiently with his eyes closed for his teammates. Kiraibi? He was in the kitchen bobbing his head like a madman while he was writing some lyrics down on some paper.

Soon the door opened and in came Fuu and Naruto, in their mafia gear. Fuu was holding a bag that contained hers and Naruto's clothes. She dropped it by the door.

Fuu was wearing a white dress that revealed her back and her front. It covered her breasts but it was opened all the way down to her abdomen revealing her tattoo. The dress was short and tight so it showed her legs. She replaced her sneakers with some high heeled shoes similar to Yugito's. She had her cross sword set strapped to her lower back.

Naruto, well he looked pretty different. He didn't have a dress shirt or a tie, since he continued to refuse to wear it. His hair like as it was stated earlier, was neater and more kept and trimmed. What Naruto wore was a tight, formfitting, black, deep v-neck shirt, which revealed his collar bone and a small amount of his upper torso. He also wore his God-Mother's diamond necklace which was polished and shined a lot brighter. Over the shirt he wore a smooth formfitting light orange colored unbuttoned blazer with a flat collar styled with rolled up sleeves to just above the elbows so you could see Naruto's fox and Saints tattoos. It proudly wore the red Uzumaki symbol on the pack as well. He wore a new watch. This one was still a black G-Shock but it had orange hands and numbers. It was much cleaner and less beat up too. He wore back bay khaki skinny pants and black, smooth slip on polo shoes that had no shoelaces. His sword was also strapped across his back. Naruto was also slurping on some Soda from a Burger King cup, which was why he and Fuu were late. They were hungry.

Fuu looked happy with how she cleaned Naruto up. Gaara and Utakata smirked at Naruto's change of clothes. Roshi nodded his head in approval while Reyos raised his head up and smiled at Naruto. Yugito and Yagura were impressed by Naruto's changed look. Kiraibi took of his shades revealing blue eyes, which he rarely does to get a better look at his teammate. "Lookin good motha fucka!" he exclaimed. Naruto himself was comfortable in his new attire. It fit him well.

The gang then all got up and headed to the DUP power plant that they were about to destroy. They had to cross the entire city so they took to the rooftops and started moving at high speed. It was about 12 midnight when they made it there. They stopped on a tall building facing the DUP power plant factory. They stood at the edge of the building right in front of the large full moon in the following order.

Gaara on the far left, then Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Reyos, Utakata, Fuu, Kiraibi, and Naruto at the far right.

Reyos asked "Well? We ready to rock n roll?" as he turned to his left and right asking his gang members. They all nodded. Naruto grinned wildly and mischievously like a fox. "Lets blow this bitch up Sky High!" He exclaimed.

Then they all dispersed in the night heading for the factory tower, weapons drawn.

Meanwhile in an unknown area under ground Zabuza Momochi, the major conduit Reaper was talking to a woman sitting on thrown with her legs crossed. The woman had fiery crimson red hair. She was 37 but she looked like she was in her 20s. She had red sadistic eyes the Seishogan. She was adorned with a blood red dress that fit her curvy figure. She had bright red lipstick and red nails along with black heels. She had an evil look on her face. It was soft and beautiful, but deadly and cold. She was the ruthless leader of Reapers. Uzumaki Fuuka. She was in fact related to Naruto. She was his mother's older, evil sister. Zabuza was shaking tremendously. "My lady, I'm sorry! That Sasuke bastard showed up while I was trying to capture Naruto! They took down my men easily and when I was about to attack, more people showed up and stopped me! Then they fled quickly from the mall before I could track them!" Fuuka waived off Zabuza's story and smiled with a sickly sweet, demonic demeanor. She rested her cheek on her right hand leaning on her chair. She looked like she forgave Zabuza. Zabuza was smiling timidly, since his bandage mask was off. Zabuza moved a little so he could leave but then Fuuka quickly through out her left hand. She sent a shock wave of blood red energy towards Zabuza. Zabuza cowered and tried to run away but the shock wave was too fast for him. It quickly started slicing severe wounds all over his body. Zabuza laid there drowning in a pool of his own splattered blood after Fuuka's attack. The crimson haired woman had a frown on her face and then she said "You shouldn't have been defeated by a couple of kids, trash" She then called some Reapers. "Throw his body out onto the surface. Maybe somebody will use his nice weapon so keep it with him, he and his friend Haku ended up being no help at all! I killed him as well already!" The lesser conduits were clearly scared of her. So they quickly did her bidding and left the room with the body. Fuuka sat there in the large dark throne room alone and angry. "All I want, is to have my Nephew as my heir to the Reapers. Is that too hard to ask?"

Meanwhile in another room somewhere in the forest behind the mountains of Konoha City, there was a man sitting on a throne. Kimimaro was standing cooly talking to the man. His name was Orochimaru, the leader of The Cursed. Kimimaro tiredly explained to Orochimaru what happened with Sasuke. "He took down my men easily with his black flames, I would have fought him but Naruto then showed up as well. I decided that it would be best just to walk away sir. Sorry if it makes you upset" Kimimaro said to Orochimaru. Orochimaru just smiled sadistically and licked his lips with his long really disgusting looking tongue that resembled a snake's. He wore a purple pimp suit with a red dress shirt and black tie and shoes. "No worries Kimimaro he'll come along eventually, you are dismissed. Next time I guess Kabuto and the other majors can help you too. Sasuke's stronger than I expected" Kimimaro calmly bowed to Orochimaru and left the room.

When he left Orochimaru called out to the shadows behind him. "It seems like your fellow heaven seal friend and clansman is a prime conduit level like us! I'm thoroughly impressed... Anko." It was quiet after a moment but then a woman walked slowly out of the shadows with a dangerous smile. She seemed to be 28. She had light brown pupil less eyes and black hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Her eyes slowly changed into the Sharingan. It was different though. Instead of the regular 3 tomoes it looked like a 3 bladed shuriken all connected, kind of like Itachi's Sharingan but no hole in the middle. She only wore a tight skimpy white bra that revealed a large portion of her big chest. Over that she wore a form fitting black trench coat, with a purple silk short miniskirt with side slits, revealing her legs. She wore black heeled shoes, and fishnet leggings that rose from her feet to her thighs. She had black painted nails, and the heaven curse mark on her neck that was also on Sasuke's. She was Anko Mitarashi, a half breed Uchiha prime level conduit. She was the creator of the cursed, giving them curse marks to amplify their powers. Orochimaru only lead them as a leader, but not Anko.

She slowly slid her left hand hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. Soon a black snake slid from under her sleeve and slowly slithered down Orochimaru's chest and down to his lap. Orochimaru for some creepy reason smiled and licked his lips in amusement. "Seems like you're a little antsy tonight" he whispered. Anko only smiled and put her lips close to Orochimaru's ear and whispered.

"Maybe the next time we set out for Sasuke, we'll lure him here instead... I'd like to see how much he's grown over these 10 years"  
She let go of Orochimaru who was smiling creepily, and slowly walked back into the shadows behind him, with the black snake crawling after her. Anko then called out "You should come to bed, it's getting late Orochimaru."

Orochimaru just sat there and licked his lips again.

"Soon Sasuke, Uchiha... Soon"

AND BOOM THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2 BRO!

Look a cutlass is that thing you see in the movie After Earth. Don't know what it is? Learn the magic of google and movies. I couldn't make Fuu a bug charmer either... It made me want to start crying because of the shock factor of the Aburame clan... Yeah, so yup, she's a wolf and related to Kakashi Hatake which explains white clothes for me deal with it sir, and you'll see hers and the rest of the gang's power later. Take it or leave it my children. Yes I changed one ring's color go away, and Samui's look. Her constantly saying cool reminded me of Kuo. And lol! Yes I made Anko have a little Uchiha blood in her. Mainly because of how the leader of the Reapers was an Uzumaki, so I wanted Anko to be an Uchiha blood to have that relation to Sasuke like Naruto and Fuuka. That whole scene between her and Orochimaru creeped me out while I was writing it too... Also! Tell me about what you think of Naruto's new suit! Review and tell me if you want those mafia clothes to be his slightly modified regular clothes, thus making him wear a suit and tie like everyone else? Or do you want him to keep those clothes as mafia clothes? Your choice! Cause there will be a seen next chapter where he will be motivated to where a tie for a certain someone... Goodbye.


	3. Tournament: Saints Vs Black Clouds

Reyos asked "Well? We ready to rock n roll?" as he turned to his left and right asking his gang members. They all nodded. Naruto grinned wildly and mischievously like a fox. "Lets blow this bitch up Sky High!" He exclaimed.

Then they all dispersed in the night heading for the factory tower, weapons drawn.

There were trucks moving into the large entrance of the tower. Naruto took care of those. Each time he swung his sword, huge waves of gold flames were hurled at the supply trucks, blowing them up instantly and the DUP agents around them. Gaara backed him up with his halberd. He span it around his hands and body gracefully, causing windy sandstorms, like a Desert. His sand gathered as a thick tsunami crushing DUP agents outside.

The rest of the Gang swarmed inside of the Tower destroying everything in sight. Yugito's arm bands grew and covered her hands like gloves. Out of each finger an eight inch long blade sprang out. They started glowing a hot fiery blue color. Yugito then started striking at the RFI supplies burning them with Azure colored fire. Yagura pulled out his hefty broadsword and covered her. Each time he swung his sword it condensed the air around him and created riptides of water, smashing into incoming DUP agents.

Utakata, Kiraibi, and Roshi were all over the place, wiping out DUP agents and heading up the stairs to destroy the other floor levels. Roshi was swinging his staff similar to Gaara's style, but the ground around him was heating up to form Lava. Needless to say, he was melting DUP agents and supplies. He was also spitting hot fast Magma rocks like bullets. Burning holes through walls and enemies. Utakata he took a huge breath from his pipe and blew out a hazy grey mist of water vapor, that acted as an acid. Burning through the DUP agents' skin. Bubbles would form out of nowhere as well, blowing up anyone who strayed too close. Kiraibi he pulled out his cutlass and it was formed into blade similar to Darth Maul's (Look I don't know what it the style of the blade is actually called cut me some slack) He had blue electricity pouring profusely through the two blades, shooting bolts and cutting through agents like paper.

Fuu and Reyos were on the outskirts of the Tower, killing any DUP agents that came in to provide back up. Reyos, clearly had powers similar to Naruto's father, Minato. He kept teleporting around in golden flashes. Confusing the enemy. Whenever he got close to his target, he would run golden light energy through his short blade and cut them down quickly and effortlessly. Whenever Tanks came in he would shoot large blinding, sphere's of gold light at them like rockets, exploding violently on contact. He would occasionally throw spheres with sizes rivaling the size of a DBZ spirit bomb. Fuu pulled out her short twin blades and went to work on her enemies. She had white energy swirling around her and her blades, like lasers cutting down people far and wide. She also shot continuous white laser beams at the DUP agents burning them as well.

Everybody was busy blowing things up and taking enemies down. Naruto glanced up at the top of the tower they were attacking and somebody caught his eye. It was a lean white man with a regular tuxedo, he had grey hair, signaling he was old he was staring directly at Naruto as if he knew him and had a smirk on his face. Naruto glared at the man and shouted "Gato! You're going to pay!" Naruto then quickly started using parkour to climb up the tall building in record time, much to the confusion of Gaara, who was now moving outward helping Fuu and Reyos subdue the reinforcements.

Naruto was now at the top of the building, it was a large flat surface, like any other building. The man called Gato was in some strange looking suit that was similar to the comic book character Iron man. He was staring intensely into Naruto's Seishogan, showing no fear whatsoever. He actually was smiling like a madman. "Hello Naruto! Based on that look you're giving me, you still haven't really gotten over your mother dying I presume?" Naruto only spat on the ground. If looks could kill, Gato would be dead on the spot. Naruto then growled "You didn't only kill her, you tortured her. And on top of that, you tortured Iruka... Teuchi... Ayame... Even my fox pet Kurama in front of me! You killed them all! You're going to pay!" Gato only scratched the side of his head with disinterest. "You're going to have to update the list of those dear to you that I killed boy. Remember those 2 DUP agents that helped you escape instead of capturing you? Thus, defecting? I killed them too" Naruto then bared fangs at him, and his whisker marks grew thick, he started looking like a wild beast. This was an effect he didn't know about, which is also a reason why Fuuka wanted him. He had sinister powers like her. "You... You killed the old man Tazuna, AND Inari? Fuck you!" He then lunged at Gato with blinding speed. Gato shot beams of RFI guns from his Iron suit.

Naruto dodged him effortlessly and then swiped his sword, hitting Gato with a shockwave similar to Fuuka's. It cut open Gato's suit like butter, it also cut open Gato's chest too. He toppled onto the ground, oil leaking from the suit. He looked stunned and surprised by Naruto's speed and power. Naruto calmed down and the red aura changed into its normal gold fire form flames were swirling around him like a cloak, protecting him from harm. He looked at Gato with disinterest. "Look, Gato. I'm no longer that brat who's life you made miserable anymore." Naruto then lit a trail of oil at his feet, that led to Gato's suit. Gato started screaming for help since he couldn't move. Naruto then spoke, silencing Gato's screams "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 9 tailed member of the Saints" Right after Naruto finished speaking, Gato blew up in a huge fire storm. Naruto then quietly spoke "I'm the Firefox"

He then fled the rooftop and landed on a nearby building where the rest of The Saints were located. Naruto's explosion triggered a bunch of explosions that soon brought the huge tower tumbling down, crushing remaining supplies and DUP agents. Naruto then turned to his team with a triumphant grin, his team smiled back. Roshi then threw towards Naruto a large bag that had the stamp of evidence on it. It also had a paper attached to it saying "To Naruto, from Menma" Naruto the quickly opened the bag. It had what he dreaded the most, a tuxedo with a tie. There was also a note in Menma's handwriting that was addressed to Naruto.

_Yeah, bro if you're reading this, its probably cause I'm either dead or missing. I hope you're not too sad about it. But hey, Roshi is kind of a dick when it comes to clothes and he probably would throw a fit when he found out that you refused to wear ties. I know you haven't worn one since mom. But you've got to man. Its the gang code, the family code. So I made this custom fit for when you're around 16. Hope it fits man! Love you bro!_

_P.S. You're choice of regular clothes like the hoodie are shitty! Like extremely shitty! Smh you're ridiculous. How the hell are you going to go around in some raggedy ass short sleeved hoodie? Its old as HELL! Ask Fuu to get your ass actual good clothes! And a haircut! You look like a rat. Your pants suck, your watch is fake, your shirt is torn and shit! Your shoes? Surprisingly you kept those Adidas real damn clean. Weirdo. You better ask Yugito how to treat girls too, you can't always be rude little bitch forever. Yes Reyos and Gaara are Uzumaki, love them. Yagura is nice as hell, just hope you never see him angry. Kiraibi sucks at rapping but just say he's good, he's kind of sensitive. Utakata? He's not a psycho-path he's just weird. Beware of the Reapers, you're powers are linked to their leader, like mine. Don't be reckless too! You'll have an unfortunate fate like me. Bye man, again I love you bro!_

_Menma._

Naruto smiled and a tear ran down his he got pissed off at Menma's last comments but he laughed a little, because of his descriptions of his teammates. He wiped it off and peered at the suit. The suit jacket was pitch black, but it also had Gold outlined embroidery designs of Naruto's tattoos, indicating that Menma has been frequently watching him. It also displayed a small Red Uzumaki symbol on the pocket closest to the heart. It even had the recent Saints tattoo Naruto got on the same exact spot of jacket. Menma new Naruto would wear his tattoo on his forearm, he was his brother after all. There was a burnt orange slim fit dress shirt, which was Naruto's favorite color, and a black skinny tie. There was some nice slim fit black dress pants and shiny black shoes.

Roshi was angry with Menma calling him a dick. Kiraibi was mumbling some sort of "You suck Menma" rap. Gaara and the rest of the Gang was smiling besides Utakata. He mumbled "You're an ass, Menma. I'm not weird." Yugito asked Naruto "So? What are you going to do?" She was curious with Naruto's answer towards wearing a suit. Naruto looked at the suit and smiled mischievously, "I guess, I'll wear it! My brother made it after all! I'll change into some better garments... Fuu! We're goign shopping again! This time make sure the fabric is actually durable!I burned through the clothes I'm wearing now! Shit its all destroyed after today!". It was delighting to hear the response for everybody. They all then went back to their Hideout in the mountains and slept.

Meanwhile in an unknown alleyway, a boy that seemed to be 19 was looking around. He was lean-built and had white straight hair. He had purple eyes and pointed teeth, similar to Kisame's and Zabuza's. He was looking for Zabuza actually. His name was Suigetsu Hozuki a prime leveled dangerous conduit. Suigetsu then peered at a small crack in a wall that had light coming out of it. Soon enough the wall swung to the side like a door. Out came 3 reaper lesser conduits holding a dead, bloodied body. Suigetsu then said "Hey wassup! I'm looking for Zabuza Momochi! You know? Your cranky brown haired leader? The Reapers looked at each other and threw the dead body at Suigetsu's feet. There he is. they said. Suigetsu looked at Zabuza's dead body with a sweat drop a cruciform showed up on his head when he realized the sword wasn't with him. He then said "I'm looking for his sword, not him. I was planning on killing him and taking it for myself. Dude's just some idiotic major conduit that doesn't know how to use it." The Reapers then laughed and said "You're not getting his sword" Suigetsu got pissed, real pissed quickly. He threw out his hand that suddenly became water and grabbed one of the Reapers by the neck. He held him close and whispered dangerously "You have two options, either way I'm getting the sword. Choose wisely. One of them involves you dead at my feet!" The scared lesser conduit then said to his friends "OK OK give him the sword!" The gangsters through Suigetsu the sword who caught it. He held the hefty blade effortlessly. He then proceeded to cut down the reaper he let go. And then he killed the rest of his friends in one mighty sweep. "Wrong choice! If you said no I would have just taken the blade and ran away hahaha." He said in a sickly sweet tone. He then walked off casually with the sword strapped across his back like nothing happened. His purple sleeveless shirt was now a little bloody along with his blue pants and black Nikes.

About a month has passed since Naruto first joined The Saints. He's gotten noticeably stronger with his powers and his athletic ability increased tremendously. Most of the gang missions he did, were done with Fuu and Gaara, his closest bonded gang members. Its understandable, they're closest to his age. Gaara and Fuu probably knew Naruto more than anybody else in the Gang, even Reyos.

Naruto was sleeping in his room, tired from last nights mission with Gaara and Fuu. They had to chase down 30 reapers who had info about their hideout. Surprisingly, they chased down every last one of them before they could make it back to their master. Naruto was sleeping peacefully until he was violently awoken by Fuu.

"Naruto! Wake up! Get your lazy self up! Today's the day!" She wailed. Naruto instantly woke up, with fire spewing out of his mouth in annoyance with Fuu. "WHAT? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP AT-" Naruto peered at the clock by his bed. "- 6 AM IN THE GOD FORSAKEN MORNING?! I know the gang wakes up earlier like at 9 or 10 but SIX? What the hell?!" Fuu only looked at him with happy smile. Because! This is the day we have our competition battles with The Black Clouds!" Naruto drastically calmed down. "Say what?" Fuu nodded in confirmation. "Yes! We have an annual battle with them! A one on one battle against a specific member! Odds are your specific member is your best friend Sasuke!" Naruto's face suddenly got serious. He had a bunch of battles with Sasuke, ones that were routinely watched at the underground conduit fight club. He and Sasuke always took turns beating each other. Naruto lost, won, and tied with Sasuke so many times that he's forgotten the number. Now they just battle for the hell of it.

"Interesting..." Naruto mumbled. "So that's why I'm waking up at 6? When is it?" Fuu then exclaimed. "In an hour get ready!" Then Roshi and Yugito, who always woke up early to make breakfast for the rest of the gang peaked their heads into the entrance of Naruto's room. They both said in unison. "IDIOT! It's at 12! Go to bed!" The room got deathly quiet when they left. Naruto's face became bug juice red. He slowly turned to Fuu with a horrible face. Fuu was looking at Naruto with a sheepish grin. Naruto's face returned back into color, and he smiled as if he has forgiven Fuu. Fuu was amazed. Naruto never kept his temper like that. Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto started throwing fire towards Fuu screaming "LEAVE! LEAVE NOW DAMMIT! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE! OH MY GOD YOU'RE INFURIATING! RAAARGH!" Fuu quickly sprinted out the room in amusement. Naruto hasn't changed that much after all. He's getting better with it though, usually he'd attempt to blow up the house, which would earn lashings from Roshi with his staff.

Now a few hours passed since the ordeal in Naruto's room. Naruto wore his new garments, picked by Fuu, who made sure they had strong fabric. What he wore was a simple gray v-neck shirt with a burnt orange hoodie. He had new black jeans and his shoes changed too. They were now grey Nikes with Orange checks and white soles. The Gang was now outside deep in the woods on top of the mountains. They got to the battle grounds and surprisingly The Black Clouds were all waiting already, in their mafia suits, minus Sasuke, he refused to wear a mafia suit even if it would earn him a whooping from Konan later. She had this huge problem whenever somebody didn't follow the creed. The gang overall, their clothes probably we're not as flashy as The Saints. The Saints were always known to be loud and obnoxious, while the Black Clouds were cool and collected for the most part.

The guys wore black simple black tuxedos with black ties, but different colored shirts, depending on their ring, The girls had the female button downed dress shirts that were a different color, according to their rings, with black heels and mid-thigh length black skirt. Yahiko had a grey shirt, Kisame's was yellow, Deidara's was teal, Konan's was pure white, Ryogu instead of having a black one like last time, he had a deep purple, Atsui's was orange, Dendo's was black, Samui's was ice blue. Sasuke, he just wore his casual clothes, he liked the idea of wearing a suit, but he didn't like the idea of wearing a regular old black suit, he wanted a special design or something. The kid was too picky with what he wore. He didn't want his nails painted too. Complained so much about it that the nail painting now become a choice, not mandatory, now nobody but Konan and Samui painted their nails.

The Black Clouds stood at one end of the training grounds while the Saints stood at the other end. Gaara and Yahiko both proceeded pushing the training grounds down, making it look look like a large hole that was about 30 feet down. They did this in order for their battle's to be as secret as possible so it wouldn't rouse any suspicion from the DUP. Yahiko and Garra were up first so they both hopped down the hole.

Gaara looked at Yahiko and vice versa, both having stoned looks on their faces. Gaara took his halberd from his back and got into his fighting stance. His energy ran through the weapon causing dusty sand particles to float around it. He was ready. Yahiko cocked his head, then took out his cyndrical device. He ran an energy current through the device and out came a concentrated energy saber. Dude was looking like he came straight out of star wars.

Yahiko's eyes also became tealish-grey. It was kind of like the Sharingan having rings but no commas. His hair also started to darken. It went from orange to black. Naruto looked at Sasuke expecting him to explain. Sasuke sighed and said "Yahiko, he's like your guy Gaara. He has Uchiha decent but he's not purebred like I am. His hair turning black? That's what happens whenever he starts using his conduit energy... He seems to have the Rinnegan too. A genetic mutation that happens in partial breed Uchiha's. It has the same properties as the Sharingan or Seishogan, but it has a bit of telepathy, something that neither of our eyes can do. Nagato, the maker of the Black Clouds and the man Yahiko looked up to had it too. He was an Uzumaki with an Uchiha ancestor. Yahiko had a brother named Obito, that ran with him until he was killed by The Cursed."

They both lunged weapons clashing in blinding speed. While they were fighting Naruto and Sasuke walked over and stood by each other watching the fight. After a few minutes of weapon combat Yahiko leaped away from Gaara. He then proceeded to charge blue energy into his palm. Then he pushed out at Gaara sending a blue shock wave that pushed him hard, slamming him into a tree. The ground in the path of the energy wave was also torn through. Naruto's jaw dropped. "What the? Jedi looking ass! He has a light saber and can use the force? You sure he's not from another planet or something, Sasuke?" Sasuke just smirked "That's Yahiko's ability. Dude uses pure energy as his conduit power. He's telekinetic. If he wants to grab onto something the energy responds. That blue light is concentrated energy too. Enough of him, I want see what Gaara can do. Temari was strong as hell, but what about him?"

Gaara recovered from being pushed into a tree. He had is own strange form of Seishogan on. The whites in his eyes changed to black and he had an orange colored iris and a 4 pointed star as a pupil, decorated with 4 dots on each space of the 4 points. Back when Gaara was first using his powers to this level he would lose all sanity and start going on a killing spree. Nowadays Gaara just becomes more aggressive in his fighting, instead of fighting a defensive battle.

Gaara got up and brushed himself off. He glared at Yahiko and quietly said. "You've pissed me off now." After proclaiming his emotions to Yahiko, the wind around the area started picking up. There was sand particles in the air making it a dusty sand storm. It blinded everybody and when the Sand storm dissipated, Gaara and Yahiko we're standing in the same exact spot. Expect, Gaara had now a small sandy wind swirling around close to his body like an armor. His halberd morphed into a different weapon in his hand. It now took the shape of Chinese Jian sword. It's handle was black and the blade was a red sand color. Gaara proceed to swinging the blade around making sure he remembered how to use it. Sasuke's eyes squinted in curiosity a bit. Naruto was grinning wildly. "Hahahaha! Gaara's gotten pissed off now! He's looking to cut this man down instead of crushing him with tons of sand!" Sasuke looked at Naruto asking "So... It seems that whenever he's using a halberd he's using a more defensive approach?" Naruto nodded. "Whenever Gaara uses his halberd he can summon walls off sand to defend himself. He has a better defense but his attacks are slower and are more about smashing and crushing. But whenever Gaara changes to this form, he starts coming at you, slicing and dicing! His attacks are faster and stronger, but he does take a toll on his defense. He uses the wind more in this form, therefore concentrating on sand walls are a little difficult"

Yahiko looked at Gaara in amusement "This is getting interesting... A sword fight you're looking for?" Gaara smirked and nodded. Yahiko then made his move, closing the distance between him and Gaara. Gaara tweaked his foot to the left and he disappeared in a gust of sandy wind. He was running at high speeds appearing behind Yahiko and then suddenly bursting right in front of him. Yahiko only barely kept up with his attacks. They started clashing blades with blinding speed. Average conduits wouldn't be able to keep up. This was a battle of Prime levels. Gaara soon got the upper hand against Yahiko, and he parried a strike and disarmed Yahiko. Yahiko stood their motionless with Gaara's sword pointed at his neck. Gaara smirked and mumbled "Match is over" Yahiko smiled "Not quite" With a flick of his wrist, Yahiko's weapon came flinging towards his hand. Then he used a telekinesis to grab Gaara and threw him across the grounds. Gaara recovered and then started charging energy in to his blade. He then swung with all his might letting out a howl. The wind made a shrieking sound afterwards. Soon, a wind scar was hurtling itself straight at Yahiko. He quickly used both hands and concentrated as much energy as possible and pushed with all his might, Sending a huge wave push to counter the wind scar. When the too opposing blasts collided it triggered a huge windy explosion. It blinded everybody and engulfed Yahiko and Gaara.

When the dusty sand cleared. Gaara was kneeling on his right leg, his left foot still planted on the ground, panting. He would have toppled over if it wasn't for his sword he was using for support. Yahiko was standing with his blade in front of Gaara's face. He was panting too, but nowhere near as much as Gaara. When Yahiko caught his breath he then proceeded to say "It seems like you have another style of battle... Although it takes a toll on you. It most not be easy mustering up enough energy to maintain that speed and power... I guess that's why you don't use it as often... Game over man" He then proceeded to help Gaara and they climbed back up with everybody else.

The Score was now Black Clouds 1 Saints 0. Next up was Atsui and Yugito. Two fire specialists, they even dated in the past which was kind of awkward and they'd rather forget it.

Atsui proceeded into using his dual swords and slicing a bunch of blades of plasma white fire. Yugito parried his flames and threw her own blue flames. Sad to say, this battle overall was not as ridiculous as the previous one. Yugito won quickly when she started playing mind games with Atsui, which was a reason why they broke up in the first place. Atsui was clearly pissed with losing to Yugito. He beat her last time, but this time she wasn't playing.

Next up was Kisame and Yagura. Kisame, he taunted Yagura for being smaller than him, which pissed Yagura off to no end. Instead of swinging around his broadsword, it was like he fused with it. The end result gave him a new appearance. His hair grew longer and he had red eyes and long fangs. His hands grew claws as well. Kisame smiled a toothy grin and proceded in morphing with his own then started looking like some weird fish shark man that made Naruto's skin crawl. Yagura and Kisame both condensed the air around them and formed a huge dome of water and they were fighting inside of it. Kisame was gaining the upper hand until Yagura himself liquidated and disappeared, becoming one with the water. It surprised both Naruto and Sasuke, along with the Black Clouds, but the veteran Saints have seen Yagura do that before. He was Hozuki, that was their special trait. The water around Kisame then proceeded to crushing him and then the giant water dome popped. Leaving Kisame defeated and Yagura still angry with the shark man for clowning at his height. Yagura walked off and out of the hole clearly fuming so everybody left him alone for awhile. Kisame was dumbfounded as were the others so he just stood their with a ridiculous expression on his face. Naruto looked at Yagura with new found fear. "_Jesus Christ... Whenever Menma was saying don't piss him off... He was nowhere NEAR kidding, this guy's a psychopath when you piss him off..."_

Saints 2 Black Clouds 1.

Next up was Samui and Roshi. Lava and Ice. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Samui proceeded into unsheathing her short sword, while Roshi calmly took out his monkey staff. Samui took a deep breath and blew out a cold blizzard like storm, freezing everything in its path. All except Roshi. Roshi, his black staff became riddled in hot red lava lines and Roshi was wearing a suit of magma rock armor. It protected him from Samui's snow and ice. Roshi then started attacking, shooting meteor sized lava rocks at Samui, who responded with hurling ice rockets filled with subzero air, freezing anything in an instant. They got into close range and fought a bit, but they kept their distance most of the time. Roshi knew that if he ever got close to Samui he would be done for, she was faster than him. Roshi was skilled and experienced in fighting which cause him to win the match unsurprisingly. Samui calmly accepted defeat, much to the foil of her brother, who didn't really take his that well.

Saints 3 Black Clouds 1

Next up the sun and the moon. The Light and The Shadow. Reyos vs Ryogu.

Ryogu looked at Reyos with his Mange Sharingan, while Reyos looked at him with his unique Seishogan. They both charged, in a flash of light and a shroud of shadows. They appeared then disappeared, then reappearing again. It was such a high speed hand to hand battle that it was hard to keep up with it. They fought like that tirelessly for about 20 minutes until it was clear it wouldn't get them anywhere. This time Ryogu took out his chained sickle. He started swinging it around covering it with shadows. Reyos ran light through his blade, blocking any strike attempted by Ryogu. Ryogu then through his sickle, holding the chain. Reyos was about to block it but then it disappeared. The sickle then reappeared, growing from Reyos' shadow and struck at his legs. Reyos jumped watching not only the sickle but Ryogu himself emerging from Reyos' shadow, attempting to grab him. Reyos focused a large sphere of light and shot it straight towards Ryogu, causing an explosion that was barely containable by the hole they were in. When the shimmering light dissipated, Ryogu was laying on the floor, unconscious. Reyos landed right in front of his sleeping form and smiled in smug victory. "Looks like I win Ryogu. I'm an a 2 year streak now!" "Lol not quite" said Ryogu. He was just finished growing out of the shadow under Reyos' feet. Reyos looked at him in disbelief, he then looked back at the Ryogu laying on the ground and it was just a manifestation of shadows. Ryogu shot a blast of darkness into Reyos back, causing him tumble on the ground on his stomach. When Reyos turned over dazed from the impact. Reyos then appeared on top of him and got his sickle. He swung down, right at the side of Reyos' face. Signaling that he lost the match. He helped up Reyos from the ground and they climbed out of the hole. Reyos wasn't the least bit happy with being beat by Ryogu. The Uchiha just smiled.

Saints 3 Black Clouds 2

The Next battle was between Utakata and Deidara.

Deidara without wasting anytime, he shot ash clouds shaped like birds flying straight at Utakata. Utakata blew up a bubble around himself, for protection. The ash birds hit the bubble and blew up violently on impact. Naruto looked at Sasuke to explain. "Deidara uses ash to create explosive art. He condenses the energy and releases it, causing explosions. I've seen him use ash as a cloud to blind others as well" Naruto redirected his attention to the battle and said "That's pretty much the same power's Utakata has..."

The battle was long and hard, but Utakata narrowly won after scorching Deidara in acid mist. Deidara tried to recoil, but he was blown up by a human sized bubble.

Saints 4 Black Clouds 2

The next battle was between Fuu and Konan

Fuu looked at Konan with some contempt. They really had a rocky relationship but nonetheless with were similar to Naruto and Sasuke in some small ways. Fuu proceeded into unsheathing her dual short swords, charging them with a white aura. Konan unsheathed her weapon and wasted no time attacking Fuu. Konan, she had some strange power that harnesses ionic energy. The form of the energy always seemed like bluish white radioactive paper. She could cut you with them, leaving burning slices that could kill you if you weren't careful. She could create vortexes of ions out of it, utterly decimating areas she deemed unsavory.

Fuu and Konan went back and forth mostly in close range fighting with their powers. Konan's ionikinesis was actually a pretty good counter against Fuu's ergokinetic white beams. They fought for a pretty long time but Konan beat Fuu after burning her an ionic vortex.

Fuu was noticeably pissed but she didn't show it too much.

Saints 4 Black Clouds 3

The next battle was between cousins Kiraibi and Dendo.

Dendo pulled out his black amp and charged it with red lightning. He lunged at Kiraibi who narrowly pulled out his cutlass to counter his strikes. There was a flurry of blue and red sparks everywhere. Each blow they through at each other was charged with massive amounts of electricity. It was like watching gladiators fight! The battled ended when Dendo got carried away and destroyed Kiraibi's cutlass, leaving him defenseless.

Kiraibi sat on the ground in the middle of the battle field in defeat. "Nigga what the hell? You broke my weapon! That was my only weapon shell! Not cool bro!" Dendo looked at Kiraibi with a little sadness. He just broke Kiraibi's favorite and only weapon, what's worse is that their cousins! He thought a little and decided to give Kiraibi his amp. "Here cuzzo! I'll be able to get a new one by tomorrow! It's no big deal, you've used it before anyway!" Kiraibi stood up and took the amp happily "Yo man! You to raw of cuz! I thought A was cooler but you really are the buzz!"

So in the end it was Saints 4 and Black Clouds 4

The last battle, it was between Naruto and Sasuke. The gold and black flames of their gangs. Both the youngest ones.

Naruto pulled out his blade and pointed towards Sasuke, while Sasuke calmly slid the blade out if its sheath and pointed it towards Naruto. Seishogan and Sharingan, they both had it ready, although Sasuke's was different. It was now 6 pointed star. Likewise Naruto's own Seishogan was different. It was still crimson red but the pupil changed. At the iris's edge was riddle in a fiery black way surrounding the black slit in the middle of the red eye. The whites of the eyes were still the same though. This was Naruto's new stage that rivaled Sasuke's new Sharingan in strength.

They both glared at each other, then charged, clashing fiery blades with force. They were fighting vigorously and tirelessly, parrying and countering each attack they through at each other. Naruto soon gained the upper hand and through flame filled fist at Sasuke's face, burning and throwing him a couple yards across the battle field, leaving him a little dazed from the impact. He quickly regained consciousness to counter an attack by Naruto, kicking him with black flamed legs sending him spinning in the air. Naruto recovered and this time charged his sword with fire, making the blade become like fire itself. Likewise Sasuke did the same thing and the 2 clashed once again, throwing quick and speedy attacks. The sword fight was unreal, making Gaara and Yahiko's fight look weak. These kids fought with more speed, and power. They soon charged as much energy as possible and each of their blades and clashed again, causing a violent fiery explosion.

Soon Naruto's blade came flying out of the explosion from impact and impaled itself right in front of where the saints were standing, surprising some of them. Sasuke's blade did the same impaling the ground around the Black Clouds. Reyos smiled "Seems like these kids are much more serious than we were" Ryogu only looked at the explosion and chuckled, he hasn't seen this much power since Itachi. Sasuke really was his brother.

Soon the smoke cleared and their stood Naruto and Sasuke, a few meters away from each other panting and unarmed. Naruto looked down at his empty hands and grinned. "Weaponless it is!" He screamed joyfully and he proceeded to through a barrage of small fiery disks that resembled shuriken stars at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the first volley smiling "_Now, this is like old times huh"_ he started thinking. He then proceeded to throw his own barrage of small black flamed arrows to counter Naruto's disks. They continued throwing volleys of small flamed weapons for about 5 minutes. Naruto got pissed with how Sasuke was countering his attacks, so he threw an overcharged shuriken like disk that was a bit larger than the smaller ones he through. Sasuke saw Naruto's change of attack and quickly through a large black flames arrow.

It caused another explosion, this time reaching all the way up to where the spectating gang members were, pushing them back a little. Sasuke and Naruto charged into the smoke fighting each other in an ash cloud of darkness. Nobody could see what was going on but you could see various flashes of gold and black fire in the smoke. There was soon a bit of a bigger flash in the ash cloud resulting in Naruto and Sasuke flying out of the smoke and tumbling on the ground.

They soon recovered but their appearances changed a little. Naruto's gold fire was starting to become a corrosive red substance, similar to some of the ideal powers the reapers possessed. His skin was also started to being coated by this dark blood red type of material that seemed to be spreading across is face and clothes. Sasuke, he had dark fiery like tattoo marks spreading across his face, like he was part of the Cursed. His black fire started turning into a sickly evil purple and black. Something that was scene with the Cursed as well.

Naruto then charged a swirling ball of red and a little gold fire energy in his palm, it had a little bit of wind look to it while Sasuke produced a flaming black hand that had flames jumping all over the place like black and purple lightning. They then charged at each other disappearing in the still lingering ash cloud.

It was quiet at first, but soon there was a huge gathering of uncontrollable energy in the center, dissipating the ash cloud and revealing Naruto and Sasuke with both of their attacks colliding and fighting to see who's is stronger. It was all concentrated into a ball of energy with Naruto's arm and Sasuke's arm inside of it, trying to push the other power aside. Naruto's red patches were growing faster while Sasuke's marks were spreading. Soon, the concentration of energy exploded sending a huge shock wave towards the spectators and sending Naruto and Sasuke flying to the other sides of the arena. When Naruto slowly walked out of his crater, well he was completely different looking. The red patches of evil energy covered his entire body, making him look like a lifeless red plasma monster. His energy was out of control lashing around rising up from his skin. (No he's not like his 4 tailed form, think more like Anti Sora from kingdom hearts, but red color like version 2) Sasuke walked out of his crater and he looked completely different as well. His hair grew longer and he had a black cross on his face, and the whites of his eyes were black and he had gray skin. He looked like a fully realized member of one of the cursed. Reyos and Ryogu knew what was going on, the leaders of the opposing Reapers and Cursed were trying to synthesize their energy to control them, and its been happening ever since they started using their powers more frequently.

Naruto and Sasuke's new powers started clashing, causing random explosions. They soon darted out of the hole and into the forest carrying out their now life less merciless battle. Trees were being destroyed and they were soon getting close to the city, much to the alarm of the other gangs. Ryogu grabbed Sasuke with shadow ropes while Reyos grabbed Naruto with light chains. They started draining their energy to revert them before things got more out of hand. The two evil filled conduits soon broke out and were woozily wobbling over to each other, trying to continue fighting.

Naruto and Sasuke's new forms were about to attack each other in mindless intent with some weak-hearted attacks until their was a huge explosion in the distance. It was in the direction of the city in one of the DUP territories. The gang responded by looking back and it rattled both Naruto and Sasuke back into consciousness, bringing them to and their evil energy dissipated and it left them tired and confused.

They looked on at the direction of the blast and looked at their gang members. They all nodded and started quickly making their way into the explosion. When they got their, what they saw was a bunch of white cloaked major leveled Reapers who were standing on the tower they just blew a hole in. There was about 40 of them all standing around a figure who they seemed to have busted out of whatever cage he was in. He had his head down and he was also laying on the ground as well. He then suddenly grew a bunch of sinister Reaper energy from the gangsters around him, triggering a rampaging crimson fire anti energy monster. It looked exactly like how Naruto looked a second ago, but he was destroying anything in sight. The Saints and The Black Clouds deemed their battle a tie and then teamed up. Naruto and Sasuke were to subdue the rampaging monster and the rest of the gangs were going to battle the major Reapers. "That guy's got some nasty ass energy! Prime level! You two better watch out!" Reyos yelled and they all dispersed to their assignments. All except Naruto. He could feel the evil energy from the rampaging conduit but something was getting at him. He just stood there watching the conduit blow up streets and cars on a rampage. Sasuke stood their on another building wondering why Naruto was frozen in shocking wonder. Naruto wasn't sure if he was crazy, but the conduit's energy was somehow familiar to him. He just gulped slowly, quietly said.

"This guy... He can't be... Menma?"


	4. Aunt Fuuka, Clones, and Suna City

"Menma?"

Naruto's head was spinning a little, at the way the monster's energy was resonating with his a little, something that happens when sibling conduits are around each other. He decided to put the thoughts aside and work on chasing down the monster with Sasuke, who was making its escape. Naruto and Sasuke through flames at it but always failed to hit. Their flames were never fast or really accurate in fact. They never fared well with speed or accuracy in fact. They barely kept up with the monster who was blowing things up in the streets and jumping from building to building. Sasuke saw that they weren't going to catch him like this so he stopped Naruto.

"Look man, here's what we'll do. We'll charge both our flames into you temporarily and I'll throw you straight towards him to knock him out. Got it?" Naruto smiled and nodded. Naruto lent out his right hand and charged a heap of wild golden flames, and Sasuke cupped his hands over it and charged it with his own flames. When they were done, Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him towards the rampaging monster.  
Naruto sailed threw the air like a rocket, black and gold flames were surging around him making him look like a shooting star. He quickly caught up with the red monster and struck him straight on. It was a huge explosion and they both fell into a huge dark alley. Sasuke started running to where they crashed until he was hit by a rocket of purple energy. He was hurled onto a building and nearly rolled off it. When he recovered he looked up in bleeding anger and saw a group of the cursed looking at him. They all then started dashing away, and Sasuke followed. There was know way he's going to let them get away this time. He planned on finding their leader and ending the shit with him once and for all.

Meanwhile in the dark alleyway, Naruto just woke up from unconsciousness after impact. His vision was blurred and the sun was now setting to night. It meant that he was knocked out for a long time and his gang didn't find him. When he looked up he saw a blurry figure of a man standing and starting to walk towards a bunch of what looked like Reapers. He was talking to them.

"Why the hell did you guys bust me out?" One of the reapers said "Cause the Mrs. wants you. Come with us" The unknown man agreed and started walking with them. One of the Reapers saw Naruto regaining consciousness and he was about to go and finish him off. The man turned his head half way to speak to the Reaper. His face was obscured but you could see a bright red light representing his eye. "Leave the kid alone, he's not any trouble dammit" The reaper wasn't listening to him so he got pissed. The man grabbed the reaper by the back of the neck, and it seemed like he was bio-leeching him to kill him. The Reaper member then crumpled onto the floor. The man then left with the rest of the Reapers who were now keeping their distance from him. Soon, they opened a giant sewer hole and they jumped in.

Naruto soon regained full consciousness but he was clearly tired from fighting Sasuke and then chasing down what ever that monster was. He looked at the sewer hole and racked his brain. "_Those reapers jumped into that... I wonder... Maybe I can find their leader! I can finally end whatever the fuck they have with me!"_ Naruto then blew open the sewer drained and jumped in.

When he landed he was in a dark hallway. He kept walking and walking everywhere turning corners and such trying to find his way through, but it wasn't really working. He soon decided that he'll try some other time but then he saw convenient arrows that pointed where he should go. They were almost too convenient but Naruto didn't care. He wanted out of this place. He started walking following the arrows until he saw a huge door. He tried opening it but it was locked shut much to his annoyance. He cooked up a bunch of gold flames and he forced open the door in an explosion. When he peered inside he saw a woman just sitting on what looked like a throne. She was gorgeous, red hair, red eyes, red lipstick and nails. Even a red, kind of revealing dress. She must really like red. She seemed a little familiar. She looked at Naruto with a pleasant smile.

"Hello! You must be Naruto" The said blonde looked at her with confusion. "You... You're familiar I guess but have we met before? Who are you?" The woman then frowned sadly. "Aaww! How could you forget your Auntie Fuuka? You used to see me so many times back when my little sister Kushina was alive!" Naruto blinked in realization. He smiled in elation and sprinted towards her. "Auntie Fuuka!" He then jumped and hugged her, who was now standing, happy to see her nephew. "My my! You've grown so big! Let me think, you're 15 right?" Naruto shook his head. "No! I just turned 16 recently!" Fuuka smiled with raised eyebrows "Oh! I'm sorry, its been a long time." Naruto then thought and then quietly said "Why didn't Menma ever let us go to you when Mom died? Do you know what happened to him too?" Fuuka looked at him and sighed. "Me and Kushina... We didn't really stand eye to eye with anything, especially on what to do with you two if she was ever to suddenly die. Menma didn't agree with me either so he decided to keep you away from me. As for what happened to him? Hmm... I know that he was captured by the DUP. Listen carefully Naruto"

Naruto leaned forward to listen to what Fuuka was saying. "Naruto... The DUP is capturing conduits, to clone their powers. What they're looking to do is to build and army to take us all out. Their turning everybody against us conduits as well, because they fear our power. So instead of killing us all, they're take select few prime conduits and clone their power into blast cores... Then they clone the power in those blast cores and feed bits of it to multiple rounded up members of the DUP who have the conduit gene. To make them stronger. When a conduit is captured and they are not broken out in time before their power is drained into a blast core, they die. And I'm afraid if your brother may have already been drained" Naruto looked down, he was thinking. That monster that was busted out by the Reapers... Maybe that was the DUP building that took all the captured conduits. "I see, well what do you want to do about it?" Fuuka replied "I want you to join my gang, so we can bust them out together! We just busted out one today but we still have to bust out so many more!" Naruto looked down at his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the saints symbol to his aunt. "Sorry, no can do" Fuuka then smiled "Naruto, I understand. But soon, you'll realize that The Saints are the wrong way to go, and that they'll only slow you down. I'll let you leave, but not without this." She then handed Naruto a red phone that had a familiar skull symbol on it. "When you're ready, call me with this. Ok?" Naruto nodded and Fuuka smiled. She then led him behind the throne she was sitting on and to a wall. She put her palm on the wall and then it opened, revealing a sewer hall way and it had a hole to get back onto the surface.

Naruto then said goodbye to Fuuka and started walking towards the latter to get to the surface. "Hey auntie, what is your gang anyway?" Fuuka only smiled, amused by Naruto's unawareness. "You already know" Then the wall closed, shining the giant skull symbol, the Reapers' symbol before fading. Naruto raised his eyebrows in shock. "_Auntie, she's the Reaper leader"_

Naruto climbed out of the hole and stuffed the skull phone in his pocket. He texted Reyos to say that he was OK and the monster got away. Soon after walking around the City he made his way to the building where he and Sasuke first encountered the monster. He saw Semis going inside the garage. He was about to move closer to the building by jumping from roof to roof but he was stopped by Sasuke's voice. "You know, I've suspected the same thing, Naruto... This must be where they are cloning conduits" Naruto looked back and he saw Sasuke. He looked terrible. His hair was messed up and his clothes were ripped and torn. He had a vertical scar going right under his right eye. Judging from his expression, it was best not to ask what happened.

Naruto slowly turned his head around to face the building and menacingly said "Sasuke... We're going to get to the bottom of what happened today, and we aren't leaving until we know whats up in that building." On that note Naruto and Sasuke both jumped to the roof of the building and they burned a hole to fall through. When Naruto and Sasuke landed inside, they creeped around the building, dodging any DUP member. it seemed to be a warehouse type of deal. Soon enough they got to a door that wouldn't open until you had a pass to get in. Sasuke was about to find a DUP member to knock out so he could take the pass but Naruto did otherwise. He just busted the door down. The worked too.

What was behind the door was the most shocking thing ever. Rows and Rows of conduits in capsules. They were all drained, dead. And over them their were these small capsules of liquid. Each and everyone of them was filled with conduit energy liquids drained from the dead conduits. "No way.." Naruto exclaimed quietly. Sasuke just swallowed and started walking through the rows, trying to find his brother. Naruto did the same thing searching.

After awhile he went to the upstairs rows and found significantly less conduit capsules in there. He decided to look through and he then stumbled across a broken, destroyed capsule. Signaling that whoever it was, he busted out. He then looked at to the right of it and he saw a familiar blonde haired man and another familiar red haired man. His father, Minato, and Uncle Nagato. Above their capsules, he only saw one capsule that was mixed with both his dad and uncle's energy. "_It seems like, they're trying to harvest their powers at the same time"_ Naruto then climbed up the capsules and pulled the gold liquid canister from the socket it was in. He looked at it and stuffed it in his pocket. There was no way in hell his family members would be used like this. He wanted to wake his members up but he knew they were dead. So he moved on. Naruto then stumbled across two people that looked really similar to Sasuke and he then dropped his mouth. He then picked up his cell and called Sasuke. "Sasuke..." "What"

"I think... I think I found... Not only your brother... But I think I found your dad... And the liquid canister containing their powers"

Sasuke then quickly found Naruto and saw his capsuled family members and he was beyond pissed. He quickly took the black liquid canister holding their powers. But when he did, it triggered the alarm. Naruto and Sasuke were both locked into the upstairs and couldn't get down. They didn't even have the power to bust open a wall to escape. Sasuke looked at his family members' canister and then he said. "Naruto, run your power through it." The blond looked at Sasuke with a weird face. "The fuck? We'll just blow it up! That'll just make things worse for us!" Sasuke turned and yelled. "Run your power through it! It'll give us the power to bust out of this hell hole before the DUP arrives!"

Naruto listened and reluctantly ran a current threw through the canister. He then exploded into a golden light and he closed his eyes in pain. When he opened them he was in a completely dark space, and his father and uncle were looking at him.

Minato smiled at his sun "Hello Naruto, this is the first time that we've actually been able to see each other, since I was taken away when you were born and all." Nagato nodded "I was taken long before you were born as well, Hello nephew" Naruto only blinked. "How the fuck are you two alive? You're supposed to be dead! Where the hell am I?" Nagato smiled "You're in a trance, our powers were transferred into that canister that you're right now absorbing. You're taking in both mine and your father's powers right now" Minato nodded and then said "This is probably only going to last a few seconds so I'll make it quick. Be careful Naruto, you're probably all on your own now, because I doubt that your mother is alive and I'm not sure about Menma, just know that you're going to have to fight a war soon. I believe you will be able to choose what will happen with conduits and humans in the end choose wisely." Minato then soon disappeared leaving just Nagato. Nagato frowned and then said "Boy, you have a serious path ahead of you, like your father said. Be careful! Plus don't worry about what happens to your powers. Remember, you've just taken in the golden flash and the red tempest. Farewell" He then disappeared and Naruto blacked out again.

He was soon woken up by Sasuke, who was in pain as well. "Naruto get ya ass up! We're bouncing! The DUP just showed up!" Naruto got up woozily and concentrated his flames along with Sasuke. They both blew up the wall and started to make their escape. When they got far enough away Naruto then spoke after stopping "Weird... My flames... It's still there but its more like a smokey ash type of thing now... Not just fire... Its mixed with black ash clouds and smoke... Like the Second Marquee Conduit, Delsin Rowe! I feel lighter on my feet as well... I'll have to test this shit out later!" Sasuke only looked at his hands too. "My black flames have thinned out now... Like lightning... But it's not lightning... It still lingers like a flame but its much faster as well! Interesting..."  
When Naruto and Sasuke were just messing around talking and being amazed with themselves, the DUP showed up but this time they were attacking with super powers. Many of them were like the Ice soldiers Bertrand created years and years ago. Others were manipulating rocks the same way that the others were manipulating ice.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and vice versa. They both smiled and nodded and lunged at the DUP members.

Naruto was fighting in a blur of motion, much faster than he ever has before. He wasn't exactly flashing like his father was but it was like he was transforming into black and gold fire/smoke and attacking his enemies in close range, leaving them scorched, burned and ashed. Much like the Second Marquee Conduit Delsin Rowe. Sasuke was shooting people with black fiery lightning bolts. His brother was known for having black lightning so his flames were mixing with it. Also, whenever a DUP member was far away. He grew fire lightning ropes from the shadows under the DUP members and he would attack them with it. A move that his dad the black shroud was known for. Sasuke over all was like a new and improved Cole Macgrath, shocking and burning people from the shadows. It was a truly scary thing to watch. Naruto and Sasuke were both noticeably much faster, using their powers to enhance their speed.

Soon enough the DUP was defeated by the two Prime Conduits. Naruto and Sasuke both made their way back home, it was late as hell and they were definitely making everyone else worry. When Naruto walked into the building he was mobbed by Yugito, Roshi, Reyos, and Fuu. "What the hell? Where were you?! Why are your clothes torn? What the hell kid?!" Naruto payed them no attention, he just walked into his room locked the door and slept. Gaara and Utakata smirked knowing that he probably had a long day and night after their problem with the Monster.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in his room thinking over what happened today and what he found out about the Cursed when he was separated from Naruto. "_I wasn't surprised with Orochimaru being there. But WTF? Anko? Itachi's ex girl... She's freaking crazy! I never knew she was a psychotic snake lady that attack you with purple wind. Crazy ass! I couldn't even land a hit on her. Orochimaru was no help too attacking me from behind? Glad I could leave whatever underground hell hole they lived in." _Sasuke just rolled over and slept, he didn't know what to do and he decided to just wait until they made another move again and he and his gang will take care of them. He was smirking, imagining what the others. would think when they found the new powers he and Naruto had.

After a week of missions, Naruto was exhausted. He had trouble controlling his new powers, realizing he needed much less effort to do things and was now much more accurate when he concentrated. He was looking forward to sleeping in but then he saw Gaara walking out of the house and going into the forest. Naruto decided to follow him, curious of whatever the hell he was doing. Soon enough Gaara noticed him following. Naruto spoke up and said "Where the hell are you going bro? Konoha City is the other way!" Gaara just shook his head "I'm going to Suna City. My sister is there as well. I have to talk to my dad, and see my brother's grave. He died this month you know?" Naruto then blinked. He thought and decided

"Let me come with you!" Naruto wanted to know his member's back story so he decided to join him.

After stealing some random unlucky guy's car, which is really frowned at by the rest of the saints but Naruto and Gaara could care less, they made their way to Suna city. It took them about 3 hours and it was about 4 in the morning. When they got to the mountains over looking the desert valley city, they made their way to the graveyard. When they got their they saw Temari who was looking at Kankurou's grave silently. She noticed the two and she smiled and hugged Gaara, she turned and nodded to Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders. He was clearly tired from traveling. Gaara then spoke up to Temari "Soon enough, we're going to have to talk to Dad. The Reapers are growing stronger and we need to warn him before they make a bust onto the Dustmen. He's been an asshole recently until he called me 4 months ago saying sorry and shit. So I think we should help him." Temari nodded and Naruto was squirming about the Reapers. He didn't know what to think of them ever since his aunt was revealed to be the leader. After Temari said something about meeting dad for the first time in 6 years, an unknown girl showed up and said.

"You're not going to like what happened, you two, he's gone"

Naruto, Gaara, and Temari turned to face the girl.

The girl had long brown hair that was kept up in a ponytail. She also had smoky red eyes, as well as a curvaceous figure. She wore a black tank top. It was low-cut so you could see her sizable bust. She also wore light gray skin-tight sleeves that extended from her palms to her biceps. She wore the same colored leggings that stopped at mid-thigh and black vans. She had a faded tattoo of the Dustmen on her right bosom.

Naruto faced the girl completely and glared at her. He gathered smokey gold fire in his right hand and was about to charge until Gaara put his arm in front of his chest to make him stop.

"Pakura, what's going on?" The girl who was said to be Pakura just flipped hair out of her face and huffed. "Your dad was killed, drained and all of his power was put into a blast core. Like the conduits in Konoha City." Gaara raised his eyes. "Who's leading the Dustmen then?" Pakura's face scowled and she said "His brother Tetsujin, the same guy who killed and drained your dad as well"

Gaara's eyes flared at the news. He always had a problem with his uncle, he was always hungry for power, wanting to lead the dustmen and to be the head of the Sabaku clan. Now since Gaara left he did just that. "Take me to the Dustmen hideout. I have to speak to him" Pakura nodded and she asked for him and the others to follow her.

Soon after walking, Naruto noticed something. He looked at Gaara and he looked back at him. They both nodded and Naruto dashed in a smoky haze. He went appeared on top of a building where he grabbed somebody and threw the person off the building. The unknown figure recovered and landed on the ground in front of Gaara and the others. Naruto then continued to pursue whoever the person was. He threw a dagger sized smokey gold fire flame at the figure, who blocked it with a barrier of bright blue, sparkling light.

Naruto kept his left hand charged with smokey gold flames and aimed it at the figure. "Why the hell have you been following us?! You've been on our asses since we set foot in the damn graveyard! Come out the shadows and into the light!" The figure calmly walked out of the shadows and into the light revealing that it was a girl.

The girl had really long flowing blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a white loose long sleeved deep v-neck shirt that was a little revealing and a red short skirt that stopped at mid thigh. She wore sandal shoes on her feet as well. Over all what she wore was extremely skimpy and revealing, like Ino's.

She smiled wide and yelled "Naruto! It really is you! Oh and you look so different now!" Naruto dropped his mouth in shock and amazement. "Sh-Shion?! What, What the hell I thought you were in Kumo City!" Shion then quickly ran over to wrap her arms around Naruto who was still amazed, he was sweating a lot, he was nervous. That was a first. Gaara cleared his throat and then said "Naruto... Who is this?" Naruto only slowly swallowed.

"Shion Yamanaka... She's... My Ex girlfriend"

Aaaand Done! Done Done Done! Done!


End file.
